


Bluestoke:  The Legend of Daniel, Lord of the Spacemonkeys

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Um, you read the title, you figure it out.





	Bluestoke:  The Legend of Daniel, Lord of the Spacemonkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Graphic sex(yippee!), bad language (duh!), wanton and thoroughly inappropriate abuse of fruit (don't ask). And scratching, lots of scratching, just because.  


* * *

**Part One: The Adventure Begins**

\--Excerpt from the expedition journal of Jonathon P. O'Neill, Esq., explorer extraordinaire

_I'd come to the deepest, darkest part of Africa in search of excitement, adventure and hidden treasure. I'd always craved the thrill of exploration, the challenge of it, and this journey promised to be the most dangerous and exciting one of them all. Little did I know how true that would be..._

This portion of the Dark Continent was filled with mystery. Few from outside its shores had ever traveled here and of those daring souls, virtually none had ever returned. The last attempt had been made by the doomed Jackson expedition, nearly thirty years prior. The Jacksons, Melbourne and Claire, were anthropologists who'd come to study the apes who, they believed, were the true ancestors of man. Strange notion, that, but I'd always thought that scientists were a bit daft anyway. Whether or not they'd ever found proof of their theories was unknown. The Jacksons, along with their young son and the rest of their small party had vanished without a trace, swallowed up by the jungle itself. Since then, none had attempted to return, well, none except for me, of course.

It was easy to understand why so few had ever ventured here and why even fewer made it back to tell the tale. The terrain was quite treacherous, filled with sinkholes and quicksand, ready to snare the unwary traveler and poisonous plants that could trip and cut and even kill. And then there were the other dangers: snakes, insects and other things far worse lurking in the shadowed places, hidden from the light and the eyes of man.

As we moved cautiously through the dense undergrowth, I cast a look at Teal'c, the local we had hired to guide us towards our destination. Teal'c was the only one brave enough-or foolish enough- to accompany us on this dangerous trek. I watched him as he swung his machete with the skill of a master swordsman, slicing a path through the fronds and clinging vines that impeded our progress. Teal'c had warned us of other dangers beyond the terrain and the animal life. He told us that there was something else out here in the jungle, something mysterious and no doubt terribly, terribly dangerous. We had found signs of its passing, but no one was quite able to decipher what they meant: the strange signs drawn in the dirt, the odd sound that sounded like a sneeze echoing through the trees, the trail of candy wrappers littering the jungle floor. It all added up to an enigma, one I was finding increasingly tantalizing.

I looked back at the other members of my party, making their way along the vine ridden path. Directly behind me was the expedition cartographer, Sam Carter. A hell of a woman: sharp as a tack, resourceful, ingenious and a dab hand with a knife or a pistol. Sure she had her failings: she had a tendency to ramble when she got excited and she couldn't boil water without causing rampant food poisoning, but so long as she was kept far away from the cooking fire, we were alright.

Behind her was the next member of my party, Janet Frasier, a doctor and amateur botanist who had an extraordinary understanding of the medicinal and, well recreational potential of a startling number of plants and herbs. She might be a bit enthusiastic when it came to the application of needles-acupuncture was a specialty of hers-but she was a handy woman to have around in a crisis, whether she was needed to wield a scalpel or a rifle. Besides, she had a wicked sense of humor and I needed someone to share a laugh with.

I looked back at the last member of my party and let out a sigh of resignation. Paul Davis didn't really have any special skills to bring to the expedition; in fact, as far as I could tell he had no special skills whatsoever. The reason he was on this little trip? Simple. His daddy was bankrolling the whole shebang (Hey! These expeditions are damned expensive! Do you think I'm dipping into MY retirement? Nope, I don't think so). Daddy Davis was quite generous, but the generosity came with one string attached: we had to bring his darling son along with us. His father's stated purpose was to try and "make a man out of him." Personally, I think he was hoping we might manage to lose him along the way, say off the edge of a very high cliff or into some bottomless mineshaft. I rolled my eyes as Davis stumbled again. Well, one could always hope.

Teal'c had stopped, raising one hand to signal the rest of us to do the same. He stood there, as still as a statue, listening intently to something beyond human hearing. We all stood frozen, straining out ears, but could hear no sound beyond those to which we had become accustomed: the buzzing of insects, the occasional sway of a palm from the all too rare breeze that never seemed to cut through the oppressive heat and humidity.

"Teal'c?" I whispered, my voice so low I doubt Carter even heard it.

He turned to look at me and shook his head. "It is gone now."

"What is?" I asked, curious more than uneasy.

He shook his head. "I do not know, O'Neill. There was something out there, moving through the trees, but it is gone now."

I scanned the jungle with my eyes, but knew I would see nothing beyond the dense tropical greenery and the occasional brightly colored, exotic flower. "So? We move on?"

"Indeed," he agreed with great solemnity. "But we should do so with caution."

"Well, you'll get no argument from me," I assured him.

Teal'c turned and began to move forward once more, hacking his way through the offensive bush. I signaled the rest of the party to follow. As always, Paul lagged behind, fiddling with the straps of his pack, oblivious to everything around him.

We traveled for several hours in the blistering heat, taking only the shortest of breaks to rest and eat. Finally as the sun was just beginning to set, Teal'c led us to a small clearing.

"We shall camp here for the night," he pronounced.

"Um, Teal'c? Who exactly is the leader of this expedition?" I asked, keeping my voice as casual as possible.

"You are, O'Neill," he acknowledged with a small dip of his head, before continuing in that same imperious tone. "I believe you will want to dig the latrine over there just beyond those bushes. SamCarter, JanetFrasier and PaulDavis may begin to set up camp while I begin the preparations for our evening meal."

"Wait a minute! How come I get stuck with digging the latrine?"

"Would you prefer that SamCarter make the preparations for the evening meal?"

I shuddered in horror at the thought, as my mind flew to the one and only time I'd allowed Carter to cook on an expedition. I'm still convinced that organs came out of my body that should never, ever leave the safety of my interior. "Um, no."

Teal'c handed me the shovel, bowing his head once again in reverence, or to hide his smirk, though I'm never too sure with him. I decided to go with the former and grabbed the shovel none too gently and made my way over to the designated spot, muttering under my breath about pushy, know-it-all guides who didn't know squat about chain of command.

We slept that night in the clearing beneath the stars, serenaded by the sounds of insects and other strange little nocturnal creatures. After dark, the temperature dropped and genuine breeze began to tease the fronds and the leaves surrounding us, offering a cool respite from the damp, awful heat of the day.

I slept well that night, but I had strange dreams of soft, sweet breath against my nape and warmth pressed against my back. When I awoke, however, I was alone in my sleeping bag and all of my comrades were sound asleep on the other side of the fire. I sat there in the darkness, gazing out at the surrounding trees and I couldn't quite shake the lingering sensation that something-or someone-was watching us from the shadows. This thought should have alarmed me, caused me to raise up a cry of warning and grab my rifle, but I stayed my hand. I had the oddest sensation that it, whatever IT was, meant us no harm. I knew with an inexplicable certainty that it was curious, not threatening. With that thought foremost in my mind, I laid back in my sleeping bag, pulling it up to my chin. I let myself drift off into deep, blissful slumber, knowing that the warmth and the soft, sweet breath would greet me there once more.

I awoke feeling oddly rested in spite, or perhaps because, of my strange dreams. I peeled off my sleeping bag and moved to the other side of the now cold pile of ashes that had been our campfire to where Carter was currently standing. As I moved closer I noted that she looked...puzzled. No, more than that, disconcerted. There was a deep furrow in her forehead and she had something scrunched in her right fist.

"Carter?" I asked, trying to draw her attention.

"Sir!" she said, clearly surprised, though not enough to drop the formal address which all of the party-with the exception of Teal'c-- adopted in my presence. What can I say? They're in awe of me.

"Something the matter, Carter?"

"Oh, sir! Someone, or something, snuck into camp last night and ate all our chocolate!"

There was a tremulousness to her voice, a waver denoting shock, outrage and no doubt fear at the prospect of an entire expedition deprived of chocolate. I'd survive; I'm more of a toffee man myself, but I knew it would be hard on Carter. That was when I noticed what she held in that death grip in her hand: chocolate bar wrappers, 5th Avenue bars to be precise.

The mystery deepened.

We packed up our camp and headed deeper into the jungle. This time, however, we did so with the absolute certainty that the stories were true. There was something-or someone-in the jungle. Watching, waiting, stealing our chocolate. We were all of us on edge, wary, cautious, practically jumping at every small sound, every rustle in the underbrush. Yet, I was oddly unworried. Whatever it was that was out there didn't mean us any harm. I'm not quite sure when I turned into such a Pollyanna, but there you have it. Just call me Mr. Optimism.

As we traveled, I saw signs that we were not alone. The thief who had crept into our camp at night and stolen our stash of chocolate had been this way. Every once in a while I would catch sight of a brightly colored wrapper peeking up from the brown and green of the jungle floor. Obviously Carter saw them too because every once in awhile I would hear her whimper at the loss.

Nor were the wrappers the only sign. Every now and again we saw things etched in the ground, strange glyphs and symbols I couldn't identify, nor could any other member of my party. My mind went back to the tales that Teal'c had told us of the strange being that seemed to be haunting the jungle and I knew with absolute certainty, that they were more than myths. They were very, very real.

Once again, as the sun began to set, we found ourselves in another small clearing and once again set about the procedures for setting up camp. This time I let Davis dig the latrine. Huh. I should have thought of that when we first started off on this little jaunt. Who knows? Maybe he'd finally found his true calling? Today at digging latrines, tomorrow shoveling shit. Politics, here he comes!

This time when we settled down for the night, there was a palpable tension that seemed to linger even after everyone fell asleep. It didn't matter to me, of course. I dreamed of warmth and soft, sweet breath against my neck.

The following morning was a repeat of the one that preceded it. I awoke to the sight of Janet Frasier standing there wearing a deep frown.

"What's up, Doc?" I asked.

"Someone-or something-stole our coffee, the filters and our battery operated coffee grinder."

I heard a wail go up behind her. It was Davis. He was quite attached to his grinder.

OK, this was getting stranger and stranger. First chocolate, now coffee. Whoever or whatever was behind these thefts had a hell of a sweet tooth and was probably bouncing off the palm trees from a combination of extreme sugar and caffeine intake.

Once again, we fell into the same routine as the previous days, packing up and moving deeper and deeper into the heart of the jungle. The sense of a presence watching was now constant. I could feet the hairs on the back of my neck prickling in warning, a kind of personal proximity alarm. I could see the members of my party scanning the trees, trying to catch sight of the mysterious being that had been stalking us for the past two days, but to no avail. We continued onward to the sounds of Teal'c's machete, buzzing insects and Paul's softly muttered curses bringing up the rear.

And then there was a sound, not loud, but quite distinctive nonetheless. It was a sound I'd heard before but as if from a great distance. But now, now it was close, very close. It sounded like...

A sneeze.

It wasn't loud, but it echoed oddly through the dense foliage. I remembered Teal'c's tale of the strange sounds in the jungle and I glanced sharply at our guide.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Indeed I did, O'Neill. We should proceed with caution."

I grunted my affirmation and we continued onwards.

We followed a narrow river where it cut a path through the jungle floor. After several long hours of trudging through the oppressive heat, it was clear we were all feeling a bit wilted, so I called a halt in a shady spot near the water. Everyone sank gratefully to the ground, drinking and splashing wonderfully cool water from the river.

I felt oddly restive despite the humidity weighing us down. I told Teal'c that I wanted to walk a bit and he nodded in acknowledgement. I followed the river, moving more on instinct than from any real purpose. After about ten minutes I heard a faint rumbling sound, which changed into a roar as I drew closer to the source. Pushing offensive palm fronds and leaves out of my path as I went, I suddenly pushed forth into a clearing and discovered the sound of the noise. The river we were following led to a pool and at the far side there was a waterfall, the liquid crashing and tumbling over the rocks into the water below. It was a breathtaking sight, the water shimmering and casting rainbows into the mist surrounding it. The pool was clear and inviting, the banks lush with reeds and water lilies that floated lazily at the water's edge. Rich green vegetation as far as the eye could see, dappled with colorful, flagrant blooms.

Beautiful.

It was only then that I realized I wasn't alone there. There was someone else, someone who was half hidden by the veil of falling water. I moved closer to get a better look. It was a man, of that there could be no doubt. A tall, slender man. A tall slender, naked man. Well, what did I expect? The guy was taking a shower for crying out loud! Of course he was naked.

I probably should have walked away right then and there but I couldn't. Instead, I moved closer, trying to get a better look at this stranger bathing in a waterfall in the middle of the jungle. He shifted and turned under the water, facing away from me. I could see bronzed skin, lots of bronzed skin, warm and kissed by the sun. His hair was long, hanging down between his shoulder blades, tawny despite being darkened by the water. His back was broad and muscled, his waist and hips slim and tapered. His ass...his ass was amazing: pert, tight, perfectly rounded, curving smoothly into well formed thighs and long legs. I could feel my mouth go dry and my heart pound in my chest at the sight, and I suddenly felt a little dizzy and giddy.

And then he turned and looked at me. His eyes widened in surprise, but strangely enough not in fear, despite the fact that I was a complete stranger who had just stumbled upon his cozy little bath. And then his expression changed, becoming almost feral but curious and fascinated as well. He began to move towards me, his movements quick and predatory. A part of my mind was telling me that just standing here was not one of my brighter ideas, but I just couldn't help myself

When he stood perhaps two feet away he dropped down on to his haunches, his forearms, resting lightly across his thighs as he tilted his head up to gaze at me, his gaze both curious and frankly assessing. I sucked in a breath then at the sight of him. God, but he was beautiful and so very young, an impression that was heightened by the guileless expression on his face. I watched as beads of moisture trickled down his temple and along his cheekbones, the droplets that stood poised upon his upper lip, before his tongue snaked out and licked them away then slid down to trace the lush curve of the lower lip.

Although his skin was browned by the sun, it was clear that he was fair by nature, in contrast to Teal'c and his people whose skin was rich and dark. His hair, which was a damp mass across his shoulders, looked blond in the sunshine, and his eyes were very blue.

The strange young man just continued to sit there on his haunches, watching, studying assessing. I suddenly realized that I hadn't said anything, but that was hardly surprising given how parched my throat was. Of course, he hadn't said a word either, so I guessed we could call it even.

I cleared my throat and then wet my own lips, keenly aware of the eyes tracking my every move. "Hello."

He pulled back in surprise and tilted his head to one side in a curiously jerky movement. His gaze, however, remained riveted on me with that same intense expression. His eyes burned into me, asking, begging to connect with him somehow, though I didn't have the foggiest idea about how to do so.

I crouched down on my haunches as well, bringing us face to face, perhaps two feet apart and I wracked my brain trying to think how to communicate with him. How should I know? I'm an explorer, not a linguist for crying out loud! But I knew I had to try. An idea suddenly sprung to mind.

Holding his gaze, I gently pressed one hand to my chest and said "Jack."

He studied me closely, jerking his head to the side once more, his expression puzzled. I repeated the word and the gesture. He frowned, his face a study in intense concentration. I repeated the word and the gesture a third time.

Just when I thought I wasn't getting through to him, I saw him lift one hand to his chest and press it against him as he uttered a single word: "Jack."

Close, but no cigar. I shook my head, eliciting another puzzled expression from him. Once again, I placed my hand against my chest and said "Me, Jack." Then, moving slowly and carefully, so as not to startle him, I placed my hand against his chest. I sucked in a breath, trying to block out the sensation of how soft and smooth and warm his skin felt and how my fingertips seemed to tingle at the contact. "You," I said, my fingers resting there for a long breathless moment.

The young man's eyes widened, then narrowed, then widened again as understanding took hold. And then he smiled, a broad, beaming smile and my heart just fluttered wildly. He pressed his hand against his bare chest and echoed my phrasing. "Me Dan-el, you Jack."

There was a slight inflection to his voice, as if he were asking a question. I smiled again, and nodded in reassurance, and he repeated it, the words and the gestures, this time with complete confidence. I reiterated it, in reverse of course, drawing out the strange sounding name.

'Dan-el, Dan'el, Dan'el, Daniel. DANIEL!'

I looked at him, really looked at this beautiful, fey young man who I'd encountered wandering about naked in the middle of the jungle, so totally out of place and completely at home all at once. And I was remembering what I'd read about the doomed Jackson expedition. They'd had a son who had accompanied them on the trip, against the advice of cooler and wiser heads. He'd been a young boy then, perhaps seven or eight. And his name had been....Daniel.

Could it be him? Well, the age might be about right, though he certainly looked to be younger than the thirty-five years Daniel Jackson would have been, had he survived the tragedy that had claimed the lives of the other members of the expedition.

In the midst of this momentous revelation, reality decided to sneak in and smack me upside the head. My stomach rumbled. With a start, I realized I hadn't eaten since the night before. Carter had insisted that she take her turn preparing breakfast and given that I'd always had a fairly well developed sense of preservation, I'd firmly, but politely declined to partake. As did everyone else. Jeez! You'd think the woman would have a clue by now.

The sound of my stomach rumbling also captured the attention of my strange companion. He looked at me and smiled, a broad, knowing grin and then he was off, moving with a quickness that took me by surprise. And there he was, climbing up a tree, moving with the ease and speed of a monkey as he scaled the trunk of the tree. I watched mesmerized, not only by the startling agility but by the play of muscles beneath the tanned skin and that ass...dear God, that ass.

Something dropped to the jungle floor and I recognized it at once: bananas, a bunch of them. Daniel quickly scampered down the tree trunk and dropped to his feet beside his prize. Grabbing them, he cam over to where I was still squatting and he sat down, as well, adopting the same position as before, just as close as before. Pulling a banana free, he offered it to me, nodding his head in encouragement.

I took it from him, my fingertips burning once more as they brushed against his hand and then pulled back the peel to expose the fruit encased within. I took a bite, then another, enjoying the taste of the sweet, soft flesh. When I finished, he handed me another, so eager and wanting to please. I ate this one as well, startled by how ravenous I was. After I consumed my third banana, I realized the he hadn't partaken himself. Instead he had sat there on his haunches, watching intently as I ate the proffered fruit. It suddenly occurred to me that perhaps this was part of some obscure ritual, but how the hell was I supposed to know? I'm an explorer, not an anthropologist, for crying out loud! Thinking that maybe I had to give some sign to get him to eat, I pulled a banana free and offered it to him.

The smile he gave me then was...well the only word that comes to mind is filthy. Very, very filthy. He took the banana from my grasp, his fingers lingering along the back of my hand and then looking deep into my eyes, he slowly unpeeled the banana. He kept his gaze riveted on me as he raised the fruit to his lips, the smile twitching and his expression becoming almost coy, as the fruit slipped into his mouth. He did not bite down, however. No, instead he let the fruit slide into his mouth, slowly, inch by inch, before pulling it out and sliding it back in. He repeated the action, again and again, each time taking the fruit a little deeper into his mouth. And the entire time he watched me with darkened eyes, his gaze challenging and inviting all at once.

I had thought my mouth as dry before, but I was wrong. Now it felt like the Sahara. Conversely, my palms were sweating like a beer left out on the kitchen table. I wiped them along my cotton encased thighs as I remained sitting there helpless and mesmerized watching as my companion thoroughly and quite provocatively deep throated his banana. There could be no mistaking what he was doing now or what he was proposing. Some part of my brain was cursing me for a moron, wondering how the hell I'd gotten myself into this predicament, while the increasingly loud majority was idly wondering if that bed of moss near the river was really as soft as it looked.

"Dan'el," I began, the word croaking out between parched lips, one hand reaching towards him.

Before I could say another word or make contact, there was a sudden cacophony of sound behind me. It sounded like a herd of elephants stampeding through the jungle, but then I heard the other sounds, voices, and I knew that it was just the other members of my expedition. Huh. Maybe they needed to lose a bit of weight.

"Sir!"

"O'Neill!"

I turned my head in time to see them come crashing through the undergrowth into the clearing. Teal'c was in the lead, a machete in one hand, a rifle in the other, followed closely by Carter and Frasier. Davis, I couldn't help but notice, had fallen flat on his face, having stumbled over some creeping vine in his haste to follow.

I realized I must have been gone for far longer than I realized. As soon as they caught sight of me, I could see the relief wash over them. That relief, however, was quickly replaced by concern, surprise and maybe even a little fear as they all came to the realization that I wasn't alone. Teal'c dropped his machete to the ground and brought his rifle to bear.

"O'Neill!"

I jumped up immediately, placing myself between my party and my new companion.

"It's alright Teal'c. He'd a friend." Yeesh! Did I say that? I was turning into quite the diplomat wasn't I?

I remained quite still until Teal'c nodded his head in understanding and lowered his rifle, though I noted he didn't shoulder it and his gaze never left the other man. Once the situation had cooled a bit and the immediate threat of bloodshed was removed. I turned my head to look at Dan'el. He remained where he was, crouched on the ground, gazing up at me. I was more than a little relieved that he had discarded his banana cum sex aid. Somehow I didn't relish the prospect of having to explain to the other members of my party that my new friend was expressing his feelings by giving me a smoking hot sex show. I resolutely ignored the small, taunting voice that argued that I was relieved because I didn't want anyone else to see the show, or worse, receive an invitation to take the act from theory into the realm of practice.

I smiled down at him encouragingly, and he smiled up at me in return, a sweet, guileless smile, so full of innocent trust it made my heart turn over in my chest, and almost made me forget the rather lewd, and totally un-innocent display he'd been putting on for my benefit just moments before. Almost.

"It's alright," I told him in what I hoped was a soothing, comforting voice. "They're friends. They won't hurt you."

I had no idea whether or not he understood a word I said, but the tone of my voice must have put him at ease. He remained in place and shifted his gaze towards the others. I stepped aside then, to allow both parties to get a clear look at one another. While Dan'el tilted his head to one side and inspected them with the same, cool assessing look and the slight frown, the members of my team were anything but equivocal in their response.

They stood there gaping dumbfounded for a moment, then Carter blurted out, "Holy Hannah!"

She looked stunned, her eyes wide and bright, and Frasier looked equally surprised. Davis looked more than a little dazed. Awed was perhaps a more apt description and I was quite sure that there was a line of drool dribbling down his chin. I gave him my sternest look, the one that threatened bodily harm and he went bright red and ducked his head in embarrassment. Well whaddya know? Davis has a sense of self-preservation, too!

"This is Dan'el," I said, gesturing back towards the man crouching behind me. "Dan'el," I continued, gesturing to the figures before me, "these are my...er, friends. Teal'c, Sam Carter, Janet Frasier and...um, Paul Davis."

Carter stepped forward towards us and Dan'el's expression became wary. She stopped, biting her lip, unsure what to do.

"It's alright," I said, my assurances mostly for the obviously skittish Dan'el, but equally appropriate for the members of my party. "No one is going to hurt you. We're friends."

I stepped away from him towards Carter, watching him out of the corner of my eye. He studied us intently, but made no move to depart. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Why don't we set up camp here. We're not going to get ant further today and I think this is a pretty nice spot to cool our heels for a bit. Doc?" I asked, motioning her over. She moved with her usual alacrity, professional all the way to the tips of her fingernails. "Why don't you have a look at our new friend here. Give him the once over?"

She nodded, dropping her pack and pulling out her medical kit. We both walked over to the wary young man. I crouched down in front of him once more. "Dan'el? This is Frasier. She's a doctor. She's gonna check you out, OK? She won't hurt you, I promise." I motioned her closer and stood to move out of her way. Dan'el's hand shot out and grabbed my sleeve. I looked down to see a pair of wary blue eyes gazing up at me.

I nodded and crouched back down at his side. "It's OK, Dan'el. I'm not going anywhere," I explained, patting him on the shoulder. I could see the understanding and the consent in those eyes. He might not know how to speak English, but he was clearly bright and caught on quick. I watched as Frasier went about her exam.

The exam was brief and carried out largely in silence. When she finished, she packed up her kit and moved away. I waited until she was a goodly distance away before patting Dan'el on the shoulder once more and standing. I walked over to where she waited, watching the other man out of the corner of my eye the entire time. He stayed where he was, watching us, his head cocked to one side.

"Well?"

She shrugged. "He's human, male around thirty to thirty-five years old and in perfect health as far as I can tell."

OK, I'd pretty much figured that out for myself. "Carter," I said keeping my voice low. She trotted over to where Frasier and I stood, watching our new friend as he watched us in return.

"Yes, sir?"

"You remember the research you did before this trip about the Jackson expedition?"

"Yes, sir. Melbourne and Claire Jackson were anthropologists who came to Africa twenty-seven years ago to study apes in their natural habitat. They disappeared without a trace."

"Right. I seem to recall that in addition to a few other members, the expedition party also included their son."

"That's right, sir. They had an eight year old son named...Daniel!"

"Exactly."

"Sir, are you suggesting that this," Frasier said, gesturing in the direction of the man crouching near the water's edge, "is Daniel Jackson?"

"Well, it would make sense. The age is about right. And look at him, he's obviously not native to these parts."

We all looked over at the young man who was now scratching himself and blinking myopically at us. I also noticed that Davis was still standing rooted to the same spot and was staring dumbly at Dan'el. "Davis!" I yelled, shocking the man out of his reverie. "If you're done ogling the guy, why don't you do something useful like help Teal'c set up camp!"

Davis blinked at me and then stuttered in response, "Y-y-yes, sir!" Tearing his eyes from the riveting spectacle of the lean, muscled, and utterly naked Dan'el, Davis scurried over to Teal'c and away from me as fast as his legs could carry him. It was good to know that I still had it.

"Look," I said to the two women. "I don't know if this really is Daniel Jackson or not, but I gotta say it's a hell of a coincidence that he called himself 'Dan'el.' I mean, he had to have gotten that name from somewhere, right?"

"That does makes sense," Frasier conceded. "Has he said anything else?"

I shook my head. "Nope. We only got as far as 'Me, Dan'el. You, Jack,' when you guys broke up the party." I decided to leave out the small detail of Dan'el feeding me bananas and then performing fellatio on one for an encore. As far as I was concerned, it was nobody's business but ours..er, his, if he got his kicks by performing indecent acts with fruit.

"Sir," Carter began, pulling her eyes away from the apparently irresistible sight of the other man with some difficulty. Well, he was quite the feast for the eyes. We'd probably have to find him some clothes. Otherwise, I had the suspicion that the members of my expedition would just spend all their time standing around staring at the guy non-stop.

"Carter?"

She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Sorry, sir."

"You were saying?"

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed as she regained her train of thought. "I was just thinking that he seems to trust you, for some reason..."

I tried not to take offense at that.

"...so perhaps you should try talking with him. If he is Daniel Jackson, maybe he already knows English. All you'd have to do is try and jog his memory and remind him how to speak it. He is, after all, the only one who can answer the question of whether he's Daniel Jackson and not..."

"Dan'el of the Jungle?" I answered wryly.

"Yes, sir," she replied with a faint, indulgent smile.

"Sam's right, sir," Frasier chimed in. "You seem to be able to get through to him. Try talking to him, see if you can find out anything."

"Talk?" I asked, trying, but failing to keep the hint of suspicion out of my voice.

"Yes, sir. Just talk."

Huh. Jonathon P. O'Neill, linguist extraordinaire. It has a nice ring to it, dontcha, think? Not.

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

* * *

While the remainder of my party went about the business of setting up the camp, I went about the business of chatting up our mystery man. By the time the sun had set, I'd made fair progress. Although he started off slowly and his pronunciation was a bit rusty, he picked up words with startling speed. I'd like to think it was a result of my own innate skill, but I'm thinking all the credit belongs to him. There was a linguist extraordinaire here, alright, but it clearly wasn't me.

After several hours of instructing Dan'el in the less than finer points of the English language, I was exhausted, starving and well, not to put too fine a point on it, horny as all get out. Dan'el clearly wasn't ready to abandon his life path as a proud nudist, turning his nose up at the clothes we'd offered him, so I got to remain up close and personal with six feet of lean, long and incredibly hot naked guy. I could handle the sight of him...OK, I could mostly maintain control of my treacherous hormones at the sight of him, but that was only part of it. The longer we sat together in our impromptu language lessons, the closer he moved to me until he was butted right up against my side, his bare arm and thigh pressed against my own. Worse still was the scent of him, an odd combination of sweat, musk, clear water and something I couldn't fully identify but which was vaguely herbal. Clearly the scent thing went both ways since he kept leaning in to sniff me as well, short breaths followed by sweet, little smiles that kept sending blood cells right to my groin. Oh yeah, this was trouble.

I finally called a break, needing to escape from my companion before I asked for a repeat performance of the banana act, only this time without the fruit. Thankfully the rest of the team was giving us a wide berth, clearly understanding that Dan'el was skittish and uncomfortable in company. I caught the occasional questioning glance from my fellows and I caught Davis gazing at Dan'el with what could only be described as unrequited lust on more than one occasion, but thankfully no one saw fit to come closer, leaving the two of us alone to our own...devices.

I moved over to the campfire to retrieve some dinner for myself and my little monkey as I was now taking to think of the other man with some fondness. Davis was sitting close to the fire preparing the meal; thankfully the others had managed to convince Carter to put the spatula down and move away slowly before somebody got hurt, namely anyone forced to eat her cooking. Davis was stirring the pot absently and I didn't need to be a mind reader to figure out where his gaze was riveted. Damn, but the man seemed to have an unhealthy fixation with Dan'el. Just because he was beautiful and naked and so incredibly hot that he could probably ignite half the jungle with his very presence, there was no reason to ogle the guy incessantly. Davis tore his eyes from the other man as I hunkered down by the fire, startled out of his reverie by my presence.

"Sir!" he yelped. "Is it true?"

"What?" I asked, as a spooned some of the stew into a bowl.

"That he's Daniel Jackson?"

I shrugged, ladling out some more stew. "It looks that way."

"That's incredible!" Davis enthused. Yeah, well, I suppose it was. I wasn't really paying much attention to Davis, more preoccupied with getting some food for myself and my apt pupil. I glanced over to where he was sitting. Even in the dimming light, I could see he was looking at me, his eyes burning into me, searing through my clothes, prickling my skin.

"His grandfather will be thrilled!" Paul prattled on, his own gaze once again returning to Dan'el.

That cut through my lust soaked haze. "Grandfather?"

"Of course," Davis said, his tone quite reasonable, annoyingly so. "His grandfather, Nicholas Ballard, the Earl of Bluestoke."

Earl? Bluestoke? "Whaddya talking about Davis?"

"Why Daniel Jackson's grandfather, of course, sir. His mother was née Lady Claire Ballard, the only child of the Earl of Bluestoke. He didn't approve of her marriage to a penniless American anthropologist, however. But the Earl is quite old now and Daniel Jackson, his grandson, is the heir to his title and considerable wealth."

"Whoa, whoa! Are you saying that that," I said, gesturing towards the naked man currently scratching himself and sniffing his armpits, "is a titled gentleman?"

"Yes, sir," Davis beamed. "Isn't it incredible?"

Well, that was one word for it.

"Look," I said, adopting what I hoped was a level tone, though I suspect I still had my scary guy face on if Davis' expression was anything to go by. "We don't have any proof that this is, in fact, Daniel Jackson. And even if it is, do you honestly see him as a titled gentleman on an estate? He'd be swinging from the chandeliers naked for Christ's sake!" I shivered involuntarily at the rather disturbing and erotic image I'd just evoked. Even without looking, I knew Davis was doing the same. "Before we go and introduce him to the House of Lords, let's see how he feels about it, alright?"

Davis nodded, rendered mute by my words.

I picked up the two bowls of stew and returned to my companion who was still happily scratching himself. What was it with this guy? Did he have fleas or something? I squatted down and offered him a bowl which he took with some suspicion. He lifted the bowl and sniffed the contents. Apparently he approved of the smell because he immediately began to chow down, sans spoon. I cleared my throat. He looked up and I offered him a spoon, showing him how to use it. He looked at it with some puzzlement, that by now familiar expression of bemusement creasing his forehead. Finally he worked out the logistics and began to shovel out the contents with surprising skill.

Huh. Just call me Emily Post.

After our brief meal, we returned to the language lessons. We'd moved a little closer to the fire, both for warmth and to have a bit of light to see one another by. Fortunately, everyone else decided to keep themselves as busy as possible and not stare at us...him, non- stop. I say luckily because, Dan'el and I were getting to know each other quite intimately, and I do mean intimately. Once we renewed our lessons, he returned to his place pressed up against my side. Not that I was complaining or anything. Far from it. He felt nice, even through the thin barrier of my clothing and smelled wonderful. But as the lesson progressed, he became increasingly restless and his hands began to become, well inquisitive would cover it, I think. I was startled the first time I felt his hand on my thigh. His touch was light and deft, his fingertips barely brushing my pant's leg, but it felt as if he were burning right through the fabric and branding my skin. But in a good way. A great way, even. I knew I should probably remove his hand. This wasn't exactly the kind of behavior one engaged in in polite society and all, and if this guy really was a nobleman, well, this could be especially dicey. The problem was, it felt good. Really, really good. Besides, I told myself, Dan'el was shy and clearly uncomfortable around strangers. If a little touching put him at ease, well, it would be cruel of me to force him to stop. Right?

So I let his fingers do the walking, while the rest of him did the talking. I was finding it harder and harder to keep up the conversation while his fingers danced along me inner thigh and moved inexorably towards my groin. I might have been having trouble keeping the conversation up, but other parts of me were most emphatically "up."

This could get very, very awkward.

I looked over and was startled to see that the remainder of my party was asleep, or at the very least was feigning slumber. I shot a quick glance at my watch. Shit! When had it gotten that late? How time flies when you're soaked in lust and indulging in lots of wicked, impure and deliciously erotic thoughts, I suppose.

I looked at my little monkey once more. Even in the firelight, I could see his eyes were darkened with lust, not that it came as much of a surprise. He had been feeling me up for the better part of the night. We stood poised on a knife's edge, an unspoken question between us.

"Dan'el?" I was surprised at how calm my voice sounded, despite the fact that my blood that was pounding in my ears like the surf at Big Sur. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yes." Short and sweet. He leapt to his feet with the alacrity of the young, fit, and I suspected, double jointed. I stood as well, feeling the twinge in my knees from spending hours crouched down besides him. Well what did I expect? I hardly qualified as young, fit and double jointed these days. But at least I still had my stamina. And my enthusiasm. And a cock that had suddenly decided it need to get out a lot more often. Or better, yet, in, if I could manage it.

Dan'el stood there watching me, a feral gleam in his eyes, then he led the way away from our camp. Under other circumstances, it would have worried me, this walking off into the jungle in strange uncharted territory with no light, no weapon and no backup. But oddly enough, I trusted Dan'el. Obviously, he knew how to stay safe and sound in this environment. He was healthy and thriving and so full of life it was scary. Maybe, just maybe, he really was better off here than back in the "civilized" world.

"Dan'el?"

He turned back to look at me, his eyes hungry and oddly soft in the dark.

"Do you want to go home?"

The smile he gave me then took my breath away. "Home!" he said nodding emphatically. "Yes, Jack! Home!"

Well, that was an answer.

Before I could make further comment, I felt myself being lifted and placed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What the...? Dan'el?"

"Home," he repeated in that same enthused voice. And with that he grabbed a vine and began to pull himself, both of us, upwards. I called it right when I dubbed him monkey. He scrabbled hand over hand moving towards the tree top, swift and sure. Once he reached a thick heavy branch, he released the vine he was holding and grabbed another before jumping off the branch into thin air.

"Sonuvabitch!" I could hear my cry echo through the jungle as we swung through the air

It was a disconcerting sensation, sailing through the air like this, several feet above the jungle floor, with nothing holding me up but Daniel's shoulder and the strength of his arms. Suddenly we came to rest on another branch, but the respite was brief as he once more traded vines and we set off again, sailing through the night like a pair of owls.

Finally after several vines we reached our destination. It was an enormous tree, its branches massive and gnarled. And nestled within was a shelter, little more than a platform and four plain walls, but clearly the product of human craftsmanship. Dan'el steered me towards the doorway, veiled by a ragged, faded piece of cloth.

I ducked inside, taking a moment to let my eyes adjust to the dimmer light. The interior was Spartan. There was a nest of blankets that served, I presumed, as a bed. In one corner there was a pile of odds and ends. A pot, an empty kerosene lamp, some books, a tattered map, a ragged teddy bear with only one eye and bits of stuffing popping out from its seams and, big surprise, our missing batter operated coffee grinder. I saw a glint of metal on the pile of objects. I moved closer and bent down to see what it was and found a picture frame. I lifted it and held it gently in my hands, looking at the picture within: a man, a woman and a small boy smiled out at me and I knew without a doubt who they were.

I felt him move up behind me, felt his soft, sweet breath on my nape and his warmth at my back. I turned to look at him, and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Dan'el? You?" I queried, my voice soft and low as I traced the figure of the small boy in the picture.

"Yes," he replied, his own voice solemn.

I put the picture frame down and turned to face him, taking him into my arms in a tight embrace. He snuggled into my arms with a sign, nuzzling along my neck, sniffing the scent of my skin and then burrowing closer. Nice.

I pulled back slightly to cradle his face in my hands, holding it, gazing into his eyes before I leaned in to kiss him. The last thing I saw was his eyes going very wide in surprise. Well, I guess this was unexpected, at least for him. I bet the fruit never kissed back, did it Dan'el?

Inexperienced though he might be in the art of kissing, Dan'el proved to be as quick a study at giving tongue as he was at speaking it. What he lacked in finesse, he more than made up for in unabashed enthusiasm, giving me back as good as I gave,

He felt wonderful in my arms: hard and strong, warm and smooth. I allowed myself the freedom of touch, letting my hands roam down the muscled back, gliding along the supple, sweat dewed curves, up the bumps of his vertebrae, then down to the taut swell of his buttocks. I cupped his ass in both hands, pulling him in tight, groin to groin. Dan'el growled at me. Growled! I shivered at the sound, a thrill of anticipation and sweet lust racing through my body at the sound.

It was then I realized he was tugging at my clothes, a deep frown etched into his handsome features. He pulled and tugged and prodded, but made very little headway. Obviously someone who spent his time going around buck-naked wouldn't have a lot of experience with buttons and zippers and hooks.

"Here, let me," I murmured to him as I gently removed his hands from my shirt. I was keenly aware of his eyes burning into me as I began to undress. I looked up and saw him watching, his expression one of rapt fascination underlain with hunger, deep and dark and intense. Another tremor sped along my nerve endings in response to that look of utter, and uncompromising desire.

My fingers felt uncharacteristically clumsy as I released the fasteners of my shirt, pulling the fabric loose and letting it drop to the floor, a puddle of cotton.. I then turned my attention to my trousers, tugging at the suddenly unyielding belt buckle, cursing under my breath at recalcitrant articles of clothing. C'mon, c'mon. Yes! Free at last. I quickly popped the button of my trousers then pulled on the tab of the zipper, tugging down the open trousers and my shorts with one emphatic pull, freeing my now rather sizeable and aching erection. I sighed in relief, feeling the cool night air upon my impatient cock.

I looked at Dan'el who was watching me now with undisguised lust, his eyes raking my body, the predatory gleam returning to his eyes as that filthy, filthy smile spread slowly across his face. Obviously, Dan'el liked what he was seeing very much. Well, rightbackatcha, monkey-boy.

Before I had a chance to say a word, he stepped towards me, placing his hands upon my shoulders. They did not remain in place for long, however, moving and shifting along my arms, my chest, my sides. The touch was quick and light but still it left trails of fire down my skin, searing me, burning me, branding me. His hands moved lower, caressing my belly, my flanks, my ass. I gasped at the sensation and then I heard it, another growl emanating from the pretty mouth of the other man before he dropped to his knees and took me in his mouth.

You would have thought that I would have seen it coming after that little fruit fellatio act he'd performed earlier, but still I was caught completely unaware when my little monkey decided to have some fun with my banana. I gasped at the shock of it, his mouth wet and hot around my cock as he took me in, deeper and deeper into that amazingly talented mouth. I was dimly aware of his hands on my hips, bracing me, holding me still, well, as still as possible under the circumstances. I was vaguely cognizant of the sounds emanating from my own mouth, a litany of gasps and groans and whimpers and moans as he pleasured me with the consummate skill of a streetwalker in Bangkok. Sweet Jesus! Where the hell did he learn to do that and what kind of fruit had this boy been eating for the past twenty-seven years? With the few brain cells that had not yet packed their bags and traveled south, I reminded myself to ask Frasier about the possible existence of "recreational" plants in these here parts, because, Lord knows this boy had been getting up to something long before I showed up on the scene.

He was humming his pleasure now as sucked my cock expertly, ratcheting up my own pleasure another notch, which I hadn't even imagined possible. He alternated long, slow pulls, shorter, teasing strokes, pushing me, pulling me, dragging me ever closer to the edge. And then I was falling, coming in his mouth with a cry of release so raw and potent I was surprised it didn't it didn't shake the walls of the shelter. "Dan'el!"

When I finally came back to myself, I was slumped against a wall of the shelter and Dan'el was leaning against me, his arms wrapped around my hips, steadying me, while he nuzzled against my belly, his breath warmth and soothing against my superheated, sweaty skin. I reached down and touched his head, lightly carding my fingers through the long unruly mane of sunbright hair. He gazed up at me then, his expression one of wonder tinged with smug satisfaction. A hell of a combination there. A hell of a guy.

I stroked his hair for a few moments longer, reveling in the closeness as my body continued to quiver with the last faint aftershocks of pleasure. Dan'el continued to nuzzle against my belly, licking the sweat from my damp skin with delicate swipes of his tongue, almost like a cat lapping cream from a bowl. Huh. Maybe my monkey was part cat?

"Hey," I said at last, my voice hoarse and raw, no doubt from all that screaming and moaning. He gazed up at me once more in adulation. I suddenly felt like a God attended by his most devoted priest. I gotta admit I liked the sensation. I let my hand come to rest on his face, cupping his cheek. He moved into the touch instinctively, practically purring. Well maybe he's a cat-monkey after all. I reached out with my other hand, curving it around his bicep and pulling him up to stand. I pulled him in closer and kissed him slow and deep, delighting in the sudden start of surprise that immediately gave way to surrender. I felt his body melt against mine. I also felt his cock, hard and hot, jammed up against my hip. Well, something had to be done about that, and I had a pretty good idea what "that" should be.

I pulled away from him, breaking off the kiss, eliciting another growl, this time of protest, from my companion. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun. I looked at him then, offering him my filthiest smile before slowly backing up and making my way to the nest of blankets. I lowered myself on to them, and sprawled myself there is invitation.

Dan'el remained rooted to the same spot. His head, cocked to the side, his expression clearly puzzled, despite the obvious nature of my offer. He wasn't getting it.

Oh fer crying out loud!

Understanding suddenly dawned. OK, more like smacked me upside the head, but you get the idea. I held his gaze a moment longer and then slowly and purposefully rolled over onto my belly before propping myself up on hands and knees.

I could sense his movement even without looking back. In a heartbeat, he was kneeling behind me, his hands running along my back and flanks, in soothing strokes. He gently, but firmly spread my legs further apart and I shivered in anticipation of both pleasure and pain. This was gonna hurt, I knew, but it would be well worth it.

I yelped in surprise as I felt something cool and slick probe my entrance. I hadn't been expecting lube, though it was a pleasant discovery. I sighed in relief and tried not to think about *what* he was using as lube. One slickened finger pressed inside me, moving teasing, circling. It was quickly joined by a second, and then a third, the fingers pressing deeper and deeper, opening me up. I yelped once again, this time in both shock and delight, as his fingers stroked something deep within me, sparking bolts of fierce pleasure. I shivered at the sensation. He pressed his fingers deep within me once again, sending more shocks through me, again, and again, and again. Obviously he knew what he was doing, and I *so* didn't want to know how he'd learned it.

When he removed his fingers, I felt a sudden, unexpected sense of loss, but there was no need. Moments later, I felt something else pushing against the entrance to my body, I relaxed as much as possible, but he slowly slid home, both of us gasping at the sense of fullness. He began to move within me, slow and languid at first, but soon with greater speed and force. My body heaved and bucked beneath him, moving back against him of its own volition. There was no thought at all to this coupling, only animal instinct, raw and powerful and more heady than wine, as we moved towards completion. I felt Dan'el's arms wrap around me and he draped his body across my back, pulling us closer together. He nuzzled into my neck, his breath like fire against my sensitive skin. There were sounds now, animal sounds, grunts and moans and panting breaths, coming from both of us. Close, so close...

And then it happened. Dan'el came within me, howling his pleasure to the moon. And though he never touched my cock, I was following him, screaming, yowling in raw delight. He fell to the ground in a heap, Dan'el still draped across my back, his cock still deep within my ass. I just lay there, waiting for my heart to stop pounding and my breath to stop rasping in my chest. I could feel Dan'el doing the same. Finally he pulled free of my body and rolled over, flopping down on his back. I rolled over myself to face him. His expression spoke of satiation and contentment. I reached over and touched his sweaty face and his smile grew wide, no doubt echoing my own. I pulled him closer and he snuggled against me without hesitation, burrowing his head against my chest , snuffling and licking once more, while I stroked one hand up and down the length of his back on a slow soothing rhythm. I felt his actions slow and then cease, his breathing evening out, indicating that he had at last fallen into slumber, a small, contented smile curving over his lips.

I smiled to myself. 'I don't care if you are Daniel Jackson, or the Earl of Bluestoke or whatever, Dan'el. You'll always be my little monkey,' I thought, 'My, Dan'el, Lord of the Monkeys.' And with that thought, I followed my companion into blissful slumber.

* * *

**Part Two: New Discoveries**

I awoke by slow degrees, still pleasantly drifting on the gentle waves of slumber and satiation. I could feel softness beneath my body and a faint chill upon my naked skin. There were soft, indiscernible noises emanating from a distance, vaguely organic, animal or insect, but too diffuse and too low to achieve resolution. I cracked one eye open and saw a faint grayish light filtering into the room where I was resting, suggesting early dawn. I closed my eye once more and snuggled down into the softness cushioning my back and breathed deeply, letting my mind regain the focus that had been obliterated by deep, satisfying sleep. Something was missing, I knew that with utter certainty. Something important, but my mind was still too muzzy and my body far too relaxed to recall.

I shifted slightly unto my side, remembering the sensation of warmth against my back and soft, sweet breath against my nape. And suddenly with a flash of clarity, it all came back.

Dan'el!

I bolted upright, the last vestiges of slumber cast aside. I glanced about, taking in my surroundings. I was still in Dan'el's tree house, sitting in the nest of blankets he used as a bed. The pile of odds and ends still sat in the corner. The frayed, threadbare scrap of fabric still hung in the doorway. Only one thing was missing, Dan'el himself.

I had no idea where he had gotten to. Of course, I also had no idea where I had gotten *myself* to either for that matter. Dan'el had just tossed me over his shoulder and then whisked me off to his little den of inequity to have his wicked way with me. Several times.

I smiled fondly at the memory. Daniel had put paid to the promise offered by the banana sex show he had given shortly after our meeting by the waterfall and then he had made love to my very willing body. The sex had been intense, raw and passionate, yet surprisingly tender as well. And afterwards, Dan'el had sprawled across me, boneless and sated with all the happy, guileless trust of a child. I was surprised and well, kind of touched, that he felt so secure in my presence that he simply drifted into slumber without the slightest hesitation. And I admit it felt good, having his warm body plastered against mine, his breath whispering softly across my skin, stirring the hair on my chest. It was like the dreams that I'd been having ever since we'd entered this part of the jungle and I realized that maybe they weren't dreams at all, but sense memories of real visitations in the night. Why and how Dan'el had singled me out, remained a mystery to me, and perhaps even to Dan'el himself, but it didn't matter. All I knew was that Dan'el was attracted to me, that he trusted and desired me. The rest would work itself out in time.

I shifted my body and felt a faint twinge of discomfort in my ass, a souvenir of recent activities. I couldn't help but smile again despite the soreness, remembering the events that had engendered the ache in the first place. I'd finally fallen asleep with Dan'el's warm, naked and thoroughly delectable body draped comfortably over mine only to be awakened at some point by the feel of soft kisses and delicate flickers of tongue trailing across my chest. It felt wonderful, lying there, relaxed and drowsy while Dan'el lazily explored my body. It felt better than wonderful in fact; it felt incredible, amazing, downright revelatory. Dan'el was practically purring is satisfaction, making soft humming sounds in the back of his throat as roved and tasted and teased my nipples, my belly , my navel. I spread my legs instinctively as he moved lower, kissing and caressing the smooth skin on the inside of my thighs with long, wet swipes of that talented tongue. Then he took me in his mouth once more, making me gasp and writhe with startled pleasure. I was wide awake by now and offering lots of encouragement. Very loud, very enthusiastic encouragement. Obviously, Dan'el responded well to my one man cheering section because he quickened the pace and proceeded to blow the top off my head and maybe off the tree house as well, because I was certainly seeing stars by this point in the proceedings.

But the fun had only just begun. I rolled over onto my belly, offering up my ass for round two, which Dan'el accepted with equal enthusiasm. Relaxed after the amazing blowjob and still open from the first time around, Dan'el was able to slide home as smoothly and sweetly as you please. This time the sex was slow and languorous as he set up a lazy rhythm and rocked his hips against mine. It was...nice, unexpectedly so and we moved together with the kind of ease that usually comes from long familiarity, Dan'el dropping gentle kisses along my nape and shoulders and arms the entire time until we reached completion.

We snuggled together, limbs tangled, sweat cooling on our bodies and I have to admit, I enjoyed this every bit as much as the sex. Dan'el was a cuddler and he seemed to revel in the closeness if that small, sweet smile on his sleepy face was any indication. Truth be told, I probably looked just as dopey. Alright, already, I admit it. I like to cuddle too. But so help me God, I'll kill anybody who ever breathes a word about it!

Somehow, I wasn't really surprised when I was awakened a bit later by my voracious little monkey for round three. The boy has a libido on him that would make a mink green with envy. Of course, given that he was the only human being in the vicinity-and no, I didn't even want to contemplate possible activities with the indigenous plant and/or animal life-I figured he had gone a long, long time without. And of course being an altruistic type myself...okay, okay, a horny bastard who loves smoking hot sex...I was more than happy to accommodate. I gotta admit I was kinda surprised. I mean six orgasms in what, eight hours? That would have been impressive when I was twenty; at forty- six it was a cause for celebration. Hmmm...I wonder what is in those bananas anyway? Maybe I should have Doc Frasier take some samples and check them out. Who knows? Maybe we've come up with the best aphrodisiac since raw oysters. Then again, maybe it was nothing more than my hot little monkey. Hell, I'm pretty sure he could jump start an erection on a corpse. Lord knows he was having one hell of an effect on the other members of expedition.

I frowned at that thought. With dawn coming, surely, the other members of my party would notice my absence and begin to worry. But more disconcerting was the continued absence of Dan'el. Where was he? Was he alright? Had he been hurt in some way? Before the litany of potential disasters could continue, I heard a noise outside the tree house. I crouched in readiness, prepared for any possible threat. Well as prepared as I could be when I was 1) naked, 2) unarmed, and 3) lacking in the faintest clue as to my current location. I needn't have worried. Moments later, the fabric was twitched aside and Dan'el reappeared carrying a bunch of bananas. Daniel smiled broadly at me, crouching down and offering me a banana. Déjà-vu. I groaned inwardly remembering all too clearly what the gesture had presaged before. I wasn't sure I could manage to get it up again so soon, though given the fact that Dan'el seemed to be nothing short of a jolt of electricity to my wayward groin, that probably wouldn't pose a problem for long.

This time, however, it appeared that food, not sex, was on Dan'el's mind. After handing me a banana, Dan'el tore one off for himself and proceeded to eat it rather than deep throat it. I gave a sigh of relief as I consumed my own piece of fruit. Once I'd eaten our fill, I leaned back to take a good look at my companion who was still devouring bananas as if there was no tomorrow. Feeling my eyes upon him he looked up and offered sweet a smile, the effect of which was in no way marred by the bit of banana pulp dribbling down his chin. In fact, the view got even better when his tongue snaked out of his mouth to capture the errant bit of fruit and to lick his lips. Huh. What was that I was saying about not being able to get it up again so soon?

Dan'el's smile turned impish and then he leaned forward to give me a banana flavored kiss. Forget about strawberries dipped in champagne; from this moment forward bananas would forever be the number one erotic fruit in my book. I cupped his cheek with one hand and returned the kiss, wet and wild and full of passion. For someone who apparently hadn't even known how to kiss twenty-four hours before, he'd certainly picked up the skill with impressive speed. But as they say, practice makes perfect and I was more than happy to offer up any assistance that I could in perfecting his technique.

When finally we broke off the kiss, I looked at Dan'el's expectant face and sighed. We had to talk, which, by the way I really hate doing, but we needed to make some decisions. I beckoned to the young man and patted the blanket next to me. He scrambled over and seated himself at my side with what I was beginning to recognize as his typical alacrity, his sweet smile still in place. I offered one of my own in return then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Dan'el, you remember last night when I asked if you wanted to go home, right?" Receiving his nod of confirmation, I continued. "Well, I wasn't referring to this...um, house. I was referring to your real home, the place where you were born and raised."

Dan'el looked puzzled at that, but he didn't interrupt. I reached over to the pile of mementos in the corner of the hut and pulled out the picture frame. I looked at the picture once again, at the happy, smiling faces of a man and his wife and their young son. So innocent, so vivacious, so unprepared for the tragedy that awaited them.

"Dan'el," I began again, keeping my voice low and even. "What happened to them? Your parents?"

The other man lowered his head, his blond hair falling forward to hide his features. When he looked at me once more, it was with a deep sadness in his eyes. "Gone," was all he said.

He looked so forlorn, so heartbreakingly young in that moment that my heart lurched in my chest. I draped an arm about his shoulders and pulled him close, allowing him to nestle against me and rest his head on my shoulder.

"They're dead?" I asked, still keeping my voice low and even. I felt him nod against my shoulder. "How?"

His forehead crinkled in concentration at that question as he struggled to find the words to explain. "Ground....shake...rocks...gone."

I turned the words over in my mind, trying to make sense of them. "An earthquake? A rockslide?" He studied me, grappling with my unfamiliar words before nodding in response.

Must have been a hell of an earthquake. "Dan'el do you remember coming here, to this place? Do you remember why your parents came here?"

He frowned again, biting his lower lip as he struggled to excavate painful childhood memories. "Study...monkeys." Suddenly Dan'el smiled almost shyly. "Me like monkeys," he confided.

I smile encouragingly in return. "I'm sure you do."

"Monkeys nice...care for Dan'el. Give food," he explained earnestly.

Well, that made sense. It would have been damned hard for an eight- year old orphan to survive all this time in the wilderness without some help. Huh. So maybe the Jacksons were right all along about apes being related to men. Who knew?

"Dan'el," I said, capturing his attention fully once more.

"Yes, Jack?"

I sighed. How was I supposed to explain this? Taking another deep breath, I dove in headfirst. "Dan'el," I said again as I pointed to the framed picture he was now holding in his hands once more. "I believe these people, your parents, were two...scientists named Melbourne and Claire Jackson. They came here nearly thirty years ago to study...um, monkeys, but they never returned home. They traveled with their son, named Daniel, who also disappeared." I paused for a moment before continuing. "Dan'el, I believe you are their son, Daniel Jackson."

Dan'el frowned at my pronouncement, either confused by the words themselves or the deeper implications of what they meant.

I gave him a few moments to let it sink in before continuing. "Anyway, if that is the case, and I think it is, you have a grandfather who probably wants to meet you. And you, well, you have a whole world out there you can explore. If you want to, of course," I added hastily.

He was seriously frowning now, his brow deeply furrowed as he chewed on his lower lip. Well, that was hardly surprising. I had, after all, just offered him a life-altering proposition. It was only normal that he'd mull it over before making any decision. He was staring at the picture in his hands, one finger absently tracing the faces of the two adults framed within. He lifted sad blue eyes to gaze into my own.

"Grand...father?" he queried.

I nodded. "Yes. He's the father of your mother," I explained as I pointed to the woman in the picture, my finger brushing against his."

He shook his head. "Me...not...remember."

"Well, it was a long time ago," I offered. Hell, if his grandfather had been that angry about his mother's marriage to Jackson, its possible that he never even met his own grandson. Of course, that was all water under the bridge. Things change, especially your perspective on life, after the death of a child, something I knew more about than I would ever say.

"Jack?" he asked softly, jolting me out of my reverie.

"Yes, Dan'el?"

"Me go...with you?"

I nodded. "Yes, Dan'el. You'd come with me. If you want," I reiterated. This was his decision. No way in hell was I going to turn his life upside down unless he agreed to it.

He nodded in response, mimicking my gesture and then he stood. Without even thinking, I followed suit. I watched bemused as he grabbed one of the blankets and then placed some of his treasures inside: the books, the map, his scruffy teddy bear, the coffee grinder, and lastly the photograph. He then folded and twisted and manipulated the fabric, transforming it into a neat rucksack which he then slung over one shoulder. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Go now," he said, his words part offer, part command. I had taken three steps in response to that irresistible summons before I realized I had a tiny problem: I was still buck naked. Obviously nature-boy was having more of an influence on me than I realized.

"Um, I'll just..." I said, waving in the direction of my clothes. I dressed quickly, Dan'el's sudden impatience communicating itself to me. Clearly he was a decisive guy; once a decision was reached, he was ready to move. I had just finished tying my boots when a loud, but not unwelcome noise reached my ears.

"O'Neill!"

"Sir!"

Ah. Here comes the cavalry.

I pushed the fabric away from the doorway and stepped outside, leaning my body over the makeshift railing. Whoa! I hadn't realized we were *that* far up. Good thing I don't suffer from heights. Peering down, I could make out figures moving below, their bodies obscured by the lush foliage in between.

"Teal'c! Carter!" I hollered down.

They looked up and even from this distance I could read the relief on their faces.

"Sir!" Carter called up. "Thank God you're alright. We were worried!"

"Indeed," Teal'c echoed, the single word reverberating through the trees.

"Yeah, uh, sorry 'bout that, but Dan'el here wanted to show me his digs and grab a few things."

"Sir?" That was Frasier.

"We just picked up a sixth for our expedition," I explained. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Yes, sir."

OK, now the big question. How the hell did we actually get down. I turned to the man standing so distractingly close behind me. "Dan'el? Down?"

The other man smiled at me, then, reaching out for a vine with one and me with another, he pulled me in close to his body and swung out from the thick tree branch with absolute calm. I hung on for dear life as he smoothly and effortlessly swung as down to the jungle floor.

I hadn't even realized I had closed my eyes until my feet hit the ground and they snapped open once more. I was greeted by the sight of the members of my party sporting various expressions of surprise (Carter), wry amusement (Frasier and Teal'c) and dazed lust (Davis). I cast a quick glimpse at my companion who was looking decidedly smug at the moment. I decided to let it pass. For now.

"Come," Dan'el intoned, and for one heart stopping second I thought he meant for me to...well...y'know, come. Hell, I'd pretty much been doing that nonstop for the past eight hours or so and looking at Dan'el standing there looking so incredible, his lean young body tantalizingly close, well, I'm actually kinda surprised I didn't. Then it sunk into my lust soaked brain that he wanted us to follow him somewhere. The other members of my party were looking at me expectantly, awaiting my orders. I shrugged.

"Well kids, I'd say Dan'el knows these parts better than anyone, Teal'c included. Why don't we see what he wants to show us?" I explained reasonably, hoping that my voice held at least a semblance of calm. I was also trying damned hard to ignore the wicked gleam in Frasier's eye and that distinctly knowing look on Teal'c's face.

"Of course, sir," Carter answered smartly before the others chimed in their affirmative.

"Dan'el, lead away" I said, sweeping my arm in front of him, gesturing for him to take point, which he proceeded to do. We fell into step behind him and renewed our trek.

We hiked through the jungle for hours, moving ever further into its uncharted depths. I'll admit, I kinda lost track of time. I'd made the rather foolish mistake of taking position directly behind Dan'el, which meant that I spent the entire trip watching that perfect, sun bronzed ass swaying hypnotically back and forth with the rhythm of his lanky stride. I spent the entire hike in a gentle state of arousal, just this side of uncomfortable. I was sorely tempted to cede my place, and move the...um, little explorer a bit further away from temptation. But every time the thought popped into my mind, it was ruthlessly squashed by the image of the dazed Davis who had been eyeing Dan'el with barely disguised lust. Davis was no longer tripping over errant vines and tree roots and had now graduated to tripping over his own tongue. Needless to say, there was no way in hell I was letting him with a ten foot radius of my little monkey. And as for the other members of my party, well, they'd all shown a bit too much admiration for my peace of mind. So nope, that was that. I had to stay in the bottom position...I mean second position, until we reached our mysterious destination.

Dan'el moved through the jungle like a limpet through water, walking effortlessly through the dense foliage, the rest of us trudging along behind him. The uneven ground appeared to have no effect on him, despite the fact that he was barefoot. He unerringly dodged every sinkhole and quagmire, and he remained thoroughly unbothered by the bloodsucking insects that bedeviled myself and the rest of my party, especially Teal'c for some unfathomable reason. I was impressed. More than that, I was besotted. Every once in awhile he glance back to make sure we were following. Each time that he did, he would give me one of those beatific smiles that made my heart flutter and my brain cells slide southward. This was bad. And so very, very wonderful.

We took a brief respite from the fierce, sweltering heat of midday near a waterfall that inevitably called to mind my first meeting with Dan'el. The wicked smile he offered me made it clear that he was thinking the same thing, and I suddenly had an intense craving for a banana. Yeesh. How Pavlovian is that? He sat near me, our thighs almost, but not quite, touching, as we ate a quick meal before setting off once more. My eyes kept shifting to look at him, when, of course they weren't otherwise occupied giving Davis my most lethal glare. No words were spoken, but the companionable silence spoke eloquently of comfort and even affection.

Feeling only slightly refreshed, we continued on our way. I asked Dan'el a couple of times where we were headed but he simply answered "place." When interrogated on its relative distance and the length of time required to get there he would reply "near," or "soon," depending upon the specific query. Huh. Obviously my little monkey liked to be cryptic. Now, under normal circumstances, I'm not exactly what you would call a patient man. Or a trusting one. But this was pretty much as far from normal as you could get, now wasn't it? I mean, here I was trekking through the jungle with the supposed heir apparent of the Earl of Bluestoke who had spent the last twenty plus years living in the jungle being raised by monkeys. And if that weren't enough, I'd then proceeded to spend a night of non-stop sweaty passion with the aforementioned heir apparent of the Earl of Bluestoke. And yet, as weird as all of that was, I felt perfectly at ease at following Dan'el ever deeper into this mysterious land. Despite all logic, I knew there was a rightness to this and that there was no point trying to analyze it. Sometimes you just needed to go with the flow and this was definitely one of them.

As I continued to follow Dan'el, trying desperately to keep eyes front rather than a little farther south of the equator, I noticed that the jungle seemed a bit more sparse up ahead, suggesting we were nearing a clearing. My suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when I found myself standing at the edge of a clearing, or at least what had been a clearing, once upon a time. In the midst of the trees were the ruins of what had probably been a spectacular edifice centuries ago before the entire structure collapsed in on itself, leaving behind stone pillars and massive mounds of rock Whether the temple or whatever it was had been destroyed by natural or human forces, was impossible to tell, but clearly it had happened a long time ago; the jungle had encroached once more upon the manmade structure, claiming it as its own. Creeping vines wound their way up the columns and lush greenery poked through the cracks in the masonry, obscuring the tawny colored stone.

The five of us stood there in hushed awe at the incredible site, while Dan'el moved closer to the ruins. It was Carter who finally broke the silence.

"Holy Hannah!"

Yep, couldn't have put it better myself.

"Sir! This is....amazing. This structure must be hundreds of years old! I wonder who built it? I wonder how it came to be in this state of disrepair? Was it some natural disaster, an earthquake, maybe? And what about the people who built it? Are they..."

Carter was now in full blown ramble mode, walking around the ruins, dithering on about the kind of stone used, whether it was local or hauled from some kind of quarry farther away. Yadda. I pretty much tuned her out about then, knowing from past experience that she could keep a ramble running for a long, long, looong time once she worked up a good head of steam. It wasn't that I wasn't interested. I was. I'm an explorer, after all and I find such things pretty cool, but right now my mind--and other sundry bits of my anatomy--was focused elsewhere. I tracked Dan'el with my eyes as he scampered over the fallen masonry, as swift and sure as the monkeys who had raised him. I couldn't help but feel a certain proprietary delight as I watched him move, admiring the play of muscles as he climbed and the soft gold of his hair tumbled down his back as he made his way towards the center of the ruins.

I was pulled from my intense scrutiny (and some rather pleasurable thoughts involving Dan'el, a soft bed of moss, bananas and some sturdy vines) by the sound of my cartographer's voice.

"Sir!"

I jerked in surprise at the nearness of her voice. I had no idea she was standing right next to me once more. Then again, as far as my wayward libido was concerned she and the rest of my party weren't even a blip on the radar. I responded with the authority and strong presence of mind with which my party was by now well acquainted.

"Huh?"

Carter was beaming at me, her blue eyes wide with delight. If she even noticed by distraction, she made no mention of it. "I was just wondering, sir, if you had any ideas regarding what kind of building this is, or, well, was?"

How should I know? I'm an explorer, not an archeologist, for crying out loud. Of course, I didn't say that. Instead I shrugged my shoulders and suggested, "Dunno, probably a temple of some kind."

Her face was still glowing with excitement. "That's amazing, sir! If that is the case, it not only confirms the presence of some kind of human presence, but also a society advanced enough to have some kind of organized religion." She sighed.

"This is so far out of my area of expertise. I wish we had an anthropologist or an archeologist, or even a linguist along on this expedition. We'll probably have to mount a second expedition, but now that we have solid proof that something is here, I'm sure we'll have no trouble getting all the funding we need to return here."

I grunted an affirmative. I had kinda started to tune her out again, my eyes and my attention, and yes, my groin, drawn irresistibly back towards Dan'el who was now standing in front of one of the few remaining walls, tracing his long fingers across its surface.

I turned back towards her with some regret, but she was no longer by my side. Instead she was routing through her pack, pulling out her camera, her notebook and various other tools she would need to map the site. I moved over in the direction where the other members of my party were standing expressions of awe plain upon their faces.

"Frasier, why don't you give Carter a hand with mapping and documenting the site." She nodded and headed over to where Carter was currently having multiple academic orgasms. I turned towards our guide.

"Teal'c, why don't you do a quick tour around the site, make sure everything looks secure? I doubt there's anything in the vicinity other than bugs, birds and maybe some monkeys, but we should be sure." He nodded with his usual gravity before moving off. I looked at the remaining member of the expedition.

"Davis," I said in my usual dulcet tones. No response. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that his tongue was currently hanging about his knees as he watched Dan'el covetously. You can covet all ya want Davis, but don't even think about taking one step closer. That monkey-and his banana-is already taken.

"DAVIS!" I barked. Yep, that got his attention. It also made him jump about six inches off the ground in shock, but that's not my problem, now is it?

"Sir?" he squeaked, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, or arousal, or perhaps a combination of the two.

"Start setting up the camp over there," I said, pointing to an area of the clearing that was not entirely overrun with creepers. "And start with the latrine."

He sighed, cast one last longing glance in the direction of Dan'el and acknowledged my orders with a mumbled "yes sir," before moving off in the direction I indicated, which just so happened to be as far as he could get from Dan'el's current position without actually moving back into the jungle. Pure coincidence that.

Orders given and expedition members fully occupied, I made my way over to where Dan'el was now squatting, utterly absorbed in his study of the writings etched in the wall. As I moved closer I could see his clever fingers were moving lightly across the surface, the tip of one finger sliding inside the carved grooves of the strange glyphs, his lips moving soundlessly. Every once in awhile he would scrawl a symbol in the dirt with a stick he held in his right hand. I stood behind him silently for a few minutes not wanting to distract him from whatever it was he was doing. His face nearly glowed with enthusiasm as he caressed the smooth stone and traced the strange symbols with the same mixture of tenderness and adulation he'd displayed when he touched my body the night before.

He was utterly engrossed in his study, so much so that he wasn't even aware of my presence for the first time since we met. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy as I realized I had just encountered his first love. It's always a bitch meeting the ex- but I couldn't exactly hold a grudge against a bunch of chicken scratchings, now could I? Still I envied that mysterious language and the care and attention and....reverence that Dan'el was lavishing upon it. I wanted Dan'el to focus that kind of attention on ME. He had done so last night, but was I something serious, or a mere dalliance, something to occupy his time between delirious sessions of linguistic communion? I didn't know. I only hoped that I could compete.

"Dan'el?" I queried softly.

He turned immediately and offered me a smile. I smiled a bit dopily in response and my worries simply evaporated. Whatever Dan'el felt when in the presence of these strange symbols, it was nothing compared to what he felt about me. I could feel the heat of his gaze burning through me, searing me, branding me and with a sudden and thoroughly unexpected bit of insight I realized...he loved me. Even more stunning was the realization that followed, namely, that I loved him as well. It made no sense, it defied all logic, but there it was. I moved closer to him, careful to avoid stepping on the glyphs he has scrawled in the dirt and sat down on my haunches next to him. I placed one hand lightly on his shoulder, feeling his sun warmed skin beneath my palm, the heat of it communicating itself through my arm and right down to my groin.

Down boy! Try and focus here!

"Dan'el, can you read this?" I asked, gesturing towards the wall covered with the unfamiliar writing.

He frowned at the question, biting his lower lip which I'd come to realize was his an ingrained habit. He shrugged in response. I wondered absently where he'd picked up that particular gesture then realized with a start that he'd probably gotten it from watching me. Clever monkey, my Dan'el.

"Words...strange....beautiful," he explained haltingly. "Beautiful...like Jack," he added shyly, offering me a winsome smile and a sweet, flirtatious glance up through his eyelashes.

Aw jeez, making me blush here. I raised my hand to caress his cheek and shook my head. "No. Beautiful like Dan'el."

He ducked his head at the compliment, his cheeks coloring with pleasure.

"So," I began finally, trying to cut through the besotted haze enveloping us. Christ! Could we be any more sappy? "Do you have any idea what this all means?"

He raised one hand to the wall, his fingers tracing a symbol. "Sun," he said with absolute certainty. I looked at it more closely. Huh. Now that he mentioned it, it did kind of look like a sun.

I looked at the symbol next to it. "What about this one? I asked, touching it lightly with my fingertip.

"God."

"And this one?"

"Destroy...destroyer." He answered, carefully sounding out the still unfamiliar word.

I had no idea if he was making this all up or if he even knew what the hell he was talking about. I mean, this was a guy who until yesterday hadn't even spoken English in nearly thirty years, to the best of my knowledge. And yet, I couldn't help but remember how quickly he'd picked it up. His speech patterns were still a bit awkward and halting, but that, I think, had more to do with his shyness and a certain reticence than a lack of understanding. Clearly, this man was smart and by all accounts so were his parents, despite their rather ill considered decision to bring their eight years old son along on a dangerous and ultimately tragic expedition. And Dan'el obviously knew this site. He'd directed us here unerringly and he'd had years, hell decades, to explore it without much in the way of distraction. A mind as clever and probing as his would no doubt have been drawn to the puzzle of the ruins and may, in fact, have already discovered the key without fully realizing it.

"Carter!" I yelled. A couple of minutes later my cartographer was once again by my side, her face still flushed with excitement.

"Yes, sir?"

"I think Dan'el here can read this writing."

"Really?" she asked looking at Dan'el, her voice reflecting her surprise and more than a touch of admiration. The other man merely shrugged.

"Looks like. Anyway, do you have some more notebooks and pens and stuff?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Get us some supplies and then you and Frasier continue mapping the site. Dan'el and I'll work on this translation."

"Will do, sir," she replied and then scampered off like a bunny. She returned a few minutes later her arms filled with notebooks, pens and a canteen, bless her considerate, practical heart. She left and we dove back in to our work.

We worked diligently for the remainder of the afternoon, Dan'el reading and translating the symbols and me jotting them both down. Dan'el's intense focus was evident once more. He seemed completely oblivious to his physical needs and I had to coax and even bully him to take short breaks to rest and to drink. I finally hit upon the easiest route to co-operation. I simply told him that *I* needed a break, and he would stop whatever he was doing. And okay, so maybe that was a slightly underhanded tactic, but it was true, well, most of the times I used it, and technically it wasn't really an abuse of his trust if I was doing it for his own good, now was it?

We finally had to stop when the light faded and twilight was upon us. Dan'el, of course, wasn't one to let a little thing like the complete absence of light slow him down. He was seated right up against the wall, his nose practically touching the surface as he squinted myopically at the writing there. Sheesh, he was gonna ruin his eyesight if he kept doing that. I have to admit, I bet he'd look as cute as a bug's ear with glasses, though I have no idea where that impression came from.

"Dan'el," I began using my most patient voice. "We need to stop now."

"Just a little more," he responded absently as he scribbled a symbol down in his own notebook. I was more than a little impressed at how quickly he'd taken to writing. You'd have thought he'd had a pen in his hand his entire life they way he wielded it with such confidence.

"Dan'el," I rejoined, "its almost pitch dark now."

"Hmmm," came his thoughtful response.

Okay, time for the big guns. "Dan'el, I'm tired and I'm hungry. We both need to eat something and then later we can...go to sleep."

His head popped up immediately at that. He closed his notebook, fairly jumped to his feet and smiled at me. "Yes, Jack. Eat, then sleep!"

I smiled back. Was it any wonder that I was crazy about this boy?

* * *

Dinner was a fairly boisterous affair. Carter and Frasier were chattering with excitement over the ruins they were mapping, and even Davis was impressed by the obvious signs of an ancient and erstwhile civilization. I was especially pleased that Dan'el was now taking an active part in the conversation, his earlier shyness forgotten in the face of scholarly enthusiasm. He was nodding vigorously as Carter explained her theory about the building's purpose before elaborating and clarifying based upon his translations.

It was clear that my original assumption of it being a temple was the right one. According to Dan'el's translation, the temple had been built in honor of the Sun God who was both powerful and capricious. The writing also suggested that he was benevolent at times, selecting the most devoted-and beautiful-of his followers to elevate to godhood and serve beneath him. There was still no explanation as to what happened to cause the temple's destruction. I was inclined to suspect an earthquake. After all, if what happened to the Jackson expedition was an indication, this terrain in these parts was unstable. Besides, I couldn't think of any power on earth that could so completely demolish such an impressive structure, short of a bomb and where would someone in the middle of nowhere get a bomb, and why would they want to destroy a temple with it in the first place?

The last of the meal consumed, the conversation began to die down, words increasingly replaced by yawns. It had been a pretty exhausting day after all, between the long hike through the jungle and the amazing discovery of the ruins. Everyone began to settle down for sleep until Carter suddenly realized that Dan'el didn't have a sleeping bag. I put her mind to rest, telling her that I'd work something out. She nodded, accepting my words with a touching faith. I turned my head just in time to catch the knowing smiles exchanged by Teal'c and Frasier. I, however, took the high road and let the looks pass without comment. Davis, for his part, looked a bit, well, wistful. I gave him a glare that would have stopped a rhino in his tracks and he slunk down into his sleeping bag without even a hint of protest.

Once everyone was snuggled down to sleep-and yes I did notice that they all seemed to be facing away from where Dan'el and I were seated- I stood and extended a hand to my companion. "Walk?" I asked softly.

He took my hand and stood, his fingers lacing with mine and giving them a squeeze in affirmation. He led me away from the campsite to a spot that conveniently happened to be hidden from view by the ruins. He tumbled my down unto the bed of soft moss there, his own body following suit. Limbs tangled in the darkness and mouths merged. Sighs and quiet moans were exchanged as we moved together in the shadows of the ruins seeking pleasure and comfort in one another.

Finally we separated, chests heaving from exertion and oxygen deprivation. Dan'el pushed me back until I was lying prone on the bed of moss, leaning over me, his hair falling like a tawny veil across my chest. Even in the darkness, I could see the desire glittering in his eyes and I felt my body shiver with delicious anticipation as he responded instinctively to my unspoken wish from hours before. Suddenly, I was the object of Dan'el's focused concentration and I felt both awed and flattered by his fascination. Those slender fingers began to move across my skin, following the tendons in my arms, the shape of my muscles, the slight protrusion of bone at my elbows, my sternum, my ribs. His touch was light and infinitely tender, inquisitive and soothing in equal degrees. His fingers moved around and across and over my skin, tracing faint patterns, tracking scars from old hurts. I suddenly had a sensation that he was trying to read me by touch, much in the way he had translated the ancient symbols etched in the ruins, as if I was a mystery to be solved, the riddle of the ages, his own personal key to life, the universe and everything. I couldn't stand it any longer. I reached up and pulled him down for a fervent kiss, sucking on his tongue, tasting the lingering spices from the meal we had shared. There was hunger now, fierce and intense, but it was not food we craved, but one another.

I rolled us over until I was covering his body with my own. I felt his arms reach up and snake around my neck even as his legs parted and wrapped around mine, pulling us ever closer. We traded lush, wet kisses as our bodies rocked together and I introduced Dan'el to the wonders of friction. Our rhythm was languorous at first, slow and teasing but soon, too soon, the pace increased as our need overtook us, pushing us, pulling us towards completion. I could feel us nearing the edge and I took his mouth with mine, swallowing his cry of pleasure and offering up one of my own in exchange.

We collapsed together, gasping for breath, warm and wonderfully sated. As I'd done the night before. I pulled Dan'el into my arms so he could rest his head upon my chest, lulling him to peaceful sleep with the sound of my heart and the gentle rhythm of my hand stroking up and down against the smooth, sweat-dewed skin of his back. My last thought as I followed him into slumber was that life just didn't get any better than this.

For the second morning straight, I awoke alone with the lingering memory of warmth and soft, sweet breath on my skin. I dressed quickly and made my way back to the campsite. Dawn was just breaking and my companions were still asleep with the exception of the ever-watchful Teal'c who nodded at me from his place next to the cooking fire. He offered me a cup of hot coffee that I gratefully accepted. Obviously, Dan'el had returned the pilfered coffee grinder to its rightful owner. And just as clearly I'd need to have a little chat with the little kleptomaniac before we returned to civilization. Although I understood the reasons for his pilfering-he was, after all, accustomed to scrounging to stay alive-such behavior probably wouldn't go over well in polite society. Unless, of course, he went into politics where it was pretty much expected. I sipped my coffee and glanced about the campsite once more. Still no sign of my little monkey but I was unconcerned. I knew he'd be back soon.

One by one the other members of the expedition began to wake up and make their way to the fire, drawn by the irresistible aroma of fresh brewed coffee. And suddenly he was there. I didn't need to turn around to know that Dan'el had returned and was even now moving towards me. How I knew he was there, I didn't know. Scent, perhaps, or maybe some sixth sense. Lord knows my libido could identify him at 100 paces in the pitch dark, so maybe it was some kind of lust- fuelled early warning system. I wasn't going to waste my energy trying to puzzle it out. It existed, whatever *it* was and I'd just accept it with good grace. And as many orgasms as I could muster.

I finally turned to look at him, a smile hovering at my lips that vanished just as quickly to be replaced with a look of near panic. Dan'el was standing there dragging a stalk of bananas behind him, a bright grin plastered across his handsome face.

Okay. Whatcha planning to do with those Dan'el boy?

Dan'el settled himself at my side near the fire, offering me a decidedly flirtatious grin followed by a banana. He then proceeded to offer bananas to every member of my party including the permanently dazed Davis who was smiling stupidly and batting his eyelashes at Dan'el. For a heart stopping moment, I was terrified that this gesture meant what it had the first time we'd met. I watched nervously as he tore a banana from the stalk, peeled away the skin and ate the fruit with relish. The rest of the party was also eating and making sounds of appreciation and then I understood this for what it really was: a simple gesture of friendship, nothing more. Alright, I admit it. I was being foolish and more than a touch insanely jealous, but really can you blame me? I was crazy about Dan'el and I just didn't want to share. And if Davis didn't stop ogling him right now, he would soon be meeting with a swift, but painful end, courtesy of one Jack O'Neill.

We made short work of the bananas and the coffee, Dan'el making positively orgasmic sounds as he drank his coffee. And yes, I certainly have a point of reference for those types of sounds. Breakfast consumed, we returned to our study of the ruins. I told Davis to go help Carter and Frasier map the site, while Teal'c kept watch of the perimeter and prepared the meals. And of course, Dan'el and I returned to translating the writing on the temple walls.

For the next several days we fell into a regular pattern. Every morning Daniel would bring us breakfast, usually bananas, but sometimes other types of fruit and berries before we would get to work, Dan'el and I translating and the rest of the party doing, well, other stuff, away from us. In the evening we'd eat together and compare notes on our progress, and then, when the camp settled off to sleep, Dan'el and I went to our haven behind the ruins and indulged in bouts of hot, sweaty, monkey love.

I was in heaven.

On the evening of the fifth day as we compared notes, it became evident that we had done as much as we could here without more manpower and equipment. Carter and Frasier had done a bang up job of mapping the site and collecting samples of the stone to take back with us for further study. For his part, Dan'el had managed to transcribe and translate the writing on the temple walls, well, at least what was left of it. There was little more we could hope to achieve here and it was decided that we would begin our return to civilization the following day.

Dan'el was subdued all evening, speaking very little and answering only minimally when queried. I began to worry. Perhaps he'd changed his mind? Maybe he didn't want to leave? I began to feel I tightness in my gut. I couldn't leave him here. There was no way I could walk out of here tomorrow without Dan'el at my side. I kept my silence through dinner and the conversation that ensued. This was a private matter between Dan'el and myself and we would talk later, after the others were asleep.

As we'd done on the four previous nights, Dan'el and I made our way to our refuge beyond the ruins. No sooner had we arrived than Dan'el pulled me in for a desperate, aching kiss. I responded in kind, trying to communicate all that I felt for him in that embrace: affection, tenderness, and most of all, love.

When we parted, I cradled his beautiful face in my hands, running my thumbs across his cheekbones. "Dan'el, you haven't changed your mind about coming with me, have you?" I kept my voice even, hoping that he couldn't hear the desperation and the fear behind the question.

He shook his head. "No, Jack. Me go with you. But..."

"Yes?" I prompted.

He lowered his head and let out a soft sigh. "This, my home for long, long time," he explained, sweeping his arm to indicate not only the ruins nearby, but the jungle surrounding us. "Me...I..." he corrected himself, "...will miss this."

I gave him a warm smile. "I understand, Dan'el. It's okay to feel sad and even a little scared. There's nothing wrong with that. This is a big change. But I promise, if you're not happy, I'll bring you back here."

I made the offer without even thinking. It wasn't planned and I certainly hadn't considered the implications. But as soon as I said it, I knew it was true. I wanted Dan'el to be happy, and if that meant returning him the jungle, well, so be it.

Dan'el's gaze was hopeful and I saw a world of affection reflected in his eyes. "Promise?" he asked, his voice slightly tremulous.

I leaned in a placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I promise Dan'el."

Those were the last words we spoke that night.

There was a rather bittersweet mood that permeated our routine the following morning. Whether the other members of the expedition were reluctant to leave or if they were simply responding to Dan'el's own melancholy, I didn't know. Breakfast was eaten in silence and then we began the process of breaking down the camp and packing up our equipment. I watched as Dan'el moved to the center of the ruins. I had a sudden urge to follow, but something told me to stay back. Suddenly he let out a yell, a deep, warbling sound that echoed through the jungle making all of us jump. He repeated the sound a second time and then a third, before settling down on his haunches, waiting.

"Sir?" Carter asked, her voice soft and a bit wary.

I shook my head, understanding what she was asking. "I think this is something he needs to do alone. Keep packing up. We'll leave when he's done." 'Whatever it was he was doing,' I added silently.

She nodded and returned to her work. A decidedly anticipatory atmosphere enveloped us all. We went about our preparations for departure with one eye on the man who remained unmoving as a statue in the middle of the ruins, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

And then there was a sound. It was soft and distant and vaguely diffuse but as it came closer we realized it was coming from all around us and getting louder as it progressed. I cast a glance at my companions. I could see the unease in their expressions, hands reaching towards the butts of their weapons, prepared to defend themselves and each other if necessary. But that strange sense of calm was washing over me once more. I knew we were safe. So I waited and watched.

And then they appeared.

Monkeys.

At first there were just a few, then a dozen, then a few dozen and before long there must have been a couple of hundred of them, moving towards the ruins and towards Dan'el. Dan'el remained as still as before, resting on his haunches, he body leaning slightly forward, his weight resting on his arms, his fists supporting them. The monkeys continued to move until they were just a few feet away and then they stopped.

The jungle was silent once more, eerily so, the mood of expectation seeming to stretch outwards like a net, capturing and stilling everything within it. Finally one monkey came forward and squatted down directly in front of Dan'el. It chattered something at him, a high squeaking sound that sounded inquisitive. There was silence and then Dan'el responded in the same chittering tones. The monkey spoke again and Dan'el responded and then suddenly all of the monkeys were chittering, amongst themselves and then at Dan'el who answered them in kind. What they were saying, for there could be no doubt they were communicating, I didn't know, but I could make a guess. Dan'el was saying goodbye to the monkeys that had raised him, had fed him, who had become his family after the death of his own

And then there was another sound. A sneeze. Well, almost. It came from one of the monkeys, but it was such a strangely human sound, I couldn't help but smile, nor could Dan'el. Suddenly the jungle was filled with a chorus of sneezes and then the monkeys were moving towards Dan'el. They reached out and touched him, their gestures a little inquisitive but clearly tender as well. A fleeting touch on his arm, or his shoulder or his silken hair. They stayed there for a long time surrounding him, almost like an embrace before moving away. One monkey remained, and I recognized it as the one that had come forward before. It reached up and gently touched his forehead, as if in benediction, before it too moved away and returned to the depths of the jungle.

Dan'el remained there squatting on the ground for several moments before standing at last and making his way towards me. There were unshed tears glittering in his eyes but he was smiling as well.

"We go now. Me...I...ready."

Without a word, I pulled him into a warm embrace. I felt him draw a shuddering breath and then I knew it was time. I released him and then turned to my companions. I wasn't surprised at all to see tears shining in their eyes as well. They weren't the only ones.

"Well, kids, you heard the man. Its time to go home."

The trek out of the jungle proved to be faster and less fraught with danger than the trek in. Between Teal'c's machete and Dan'el's thorough knowledge of the jungle, we were able to avoid the pitfalls we had unwittingly stumbled upon before. Well, most of them, anyway.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so cavalier about the whole situation, ya know? I mean, sure I didn't really like the guy and okay, he really ticked me off the way he kept drooling all over Dan'el like that. But I wasn't really serious when I said I hoped he'd fall off a high cliff. Well, not completely serious, anyway. But I'm going on record right here, right now, to say that this was *not* my fault. In point of fact, I specifically warned him about this.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud, Davis! Stop ogling Dan'el and pay attention to where you're goin' before you fall off a cliff, or somethin'!"

Whoops.

It's actually kind of funny how it all played out, well, except for the falling off the cliff part at the end. We were making our way along a narrowish path. Teal'c and his machete in the lead followed by Frasier, Dan'el, myself, Carter and Davis bringing up the rear, an appropriate place, if ya ask me. Suddenly, I heard a cry behind me. It was Carter. She'd stumbled on the uneven ground and twisted her ankle. I called a halt while the Doc checked her out. Fortunately, she hadn't done any damage but she was a little wobbly on her feet, so being a good expedition leader, I slung her arm across my shoulder and helped her along. Since we were moving kinda slow we took the rear position which meant that Davis was now directly behind Dan'el getting an eyeful of *his* rear position.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Davis' eyes weren't on the trail. I know from personal experience how hard it is the keep your eyes front when Dan'el's pert ass is swaying in all its bronzed, buffed glory right in front of you. But still, you'd think the guy woulda known to be a little more careful traveling on tricky terrain, especially after I'd chewed him out.

Nope, I guess not.

One minute we're all hiking along, or hobbling along in the case of Carter and myself, the next Davis is taking a header off the cliff. It's the darnedest thing since I would have thought he'd have just kept following the direction of Dan'el's ass. Instead Dan'el's ass went left. Davis's eyes stayed left, but his body kept going straight ahead. Well, before going straight down. I can only assume that he was in an extreme lust induced fog which deprived him of the ability to tell right from wrong, left from right and solid ground from thin air.

We all rushed to the edge of the cliff, but we knew there was nothing to do. It was a sheer drop and it went down and kept going down. Hell, we couldn't even see the bottom from where we were. We all looked at one another, exchanging silent, bewildered glances. Finally, it was Frasier who broke the silence.

"And then there were five." She rose to her feet, dusting off the knees of her trousers before standing up straight. "Well, on the upside, this'll save you the cost of an extra passage, sir."

"Janet!" Carter said, clearly shocked at the Doc's casual assessment.

Frasier shrugged her shoulders. "Aw, c'mon Sam. You never liked the guy."

"Well, no."

"And you did say he was pretty much a waste of rations."

"Well, yes."

"And didn't you tell me you caught him trying on your underwear?"

I did a double take at that revelation. Huh. I'd had *no* idea.

Carter seemed to take that last remark under advisement. "You know, Janet, you're absolutely right. It's probably better this way."

See, now *that's* the spirit!

That night we set up camp near a stream. Unfortunately, I found myself confronted with the one downside of Davis' absence: I was back on latrine duty. Somehow Carter and Frasier were busy, busy, busy whenever that task was on the offing and Teal'c, well he'd just give me the eyebrow and I'd be toast. And as for Dan'el, well, that would just be taking advantage. Plus I didn't really relish having to explain to him the purpose of a latrine. I think it's always a good rule of thumb to avoid talking about shit with the person with whom you are in love. What can I say? I'm just an old fashioned guy at heart.

I'd just finished digging the latrine when Frasier flagged me down.

"Sir? Can I talk to you about Dan'el?"

I glanced over at the subject of her query. He was seated next to Teal'c by the fire. I was quite pleased that after his early shyness Dan'el was becoming increasingly comfortable around my companions. Just so long as he didn't get *too* comfortable, if ya know what I mean. Teal'c was okay though. He was the only member of the expedition who wasn't flustered by Dan'el's penchant for nudity. And yes, I'm including myself in that statement. C'mon what's *not* to get hot and bothered about? Especially when Dan'el has the hot part down cold. Well, so to speak. And speaking was exactly what they were doing. Dan'el had been fascinated to learn that English was not the native tongue of Teal'c's people. He was delighted by the idea of multiple languages and had asked Teal'c to teach him his tongue as well. As I'd begun to suspect, the boy has quite a knack for linguistics. It must be that nimble tongue of his.

"Sir?" Frasier repeated, drawing me out of yet another Dan'el induced fugue state.

"What is it, Frasier?"

"Well, sir. It occurs to me that if we're going to be returning to civilization, then perhaps it is time to explain to Dan'el about the importance of clothing in our culture. I mean, he can't just go around naked all the time."

I shot a glance over at my little monkey, watching the way the firelight gilded his perfect body and turned his hair copper. 'But he looks so good like that,' I couldn't help but think.

I sighed. "I know, Doc. And you're right. Its just that he is pretty resistant to the idea of wearing clothes."

"Well, then you need to explain it to him again, sir," she continued, her tone becoming a bit sterner. "And, well, not to put to fine a point on it, sir, but Dan'el's bare ass has already caused one fatality. We need to stop this before..."

"Before it kills again?" the sudden image of a serial killer ass flitting through my mind. Well, you try having a serious conversation when all of *your* brain cells have taken up residence in your shorts!

"Yes, sir." "Alright, alright. I'll talk to him after dinner."

"Thank you sir."

True to my word, I pulled Dan'el aside after dinner. I explained to him about the clothing we wore and reasons we were more or less required to wear it in public. It wasn't really making much of a dent. Dan'el saw how all of us were sweating in the sweltering heat; so as far as he was concerned, we were the ones behaving in an abnormal fashion. I have to admit, he had a point on that. Finally I was forced to pull out the big guns. Again.

"Dan'el, you have to wear clothes because I said so."

That got me a puzzled frown. Okay, on to the really big guns.

"Dan'el, it would make me happy if you would wear clothes." Never have less truthful words come from my mouth, but it did the trick. He smiled at me a bit shyly and acquiesced.

"Okay, Jack."

As it turned out, getting him to agree to wear clothes was only the first hurdle. Figuring out *how* to wear them was a whole new challenge. I handed him a pair of boxer shorts. He turned them over in his hands, studying them curiously, before proceeding to stick them on his head. I suddenly found myself confronted with the bizarre image of Dan'el, completely naked except for the pair of pale blue boxer shorts on his head, with his blond hair spilling out of the leg holes like a pair of demented pigtails. It was the silliest thing I'd ever seen. And got help me, I *still* thought he looked hot.

He smiled at me, quite pleased by his first foray into sartorial splendor. I smiled back before gently pulling the shorts from his head. He frowned, clearly confused and maybe even a touch embarrassed that he'd made a mistake. I needed to figure out a better way to do this when I hit upon an idea. I scooped the clothes up in one hand and grabbed Dan'el by the other and pulled him behind some trees and well out of the sight of our companions.

"Okay, Dan'el, I'm gonna show you how to wear clothes." I began to unbutton my shirt, explaining to him what it was and the fabric it was made from before removing it from my body. I did the same with each article of clothing until I was as naked as the day I was born.

Dan'el smiled at me, that filthy, leering grin that usually signaled that some poor, innocent banana is about to be deflowered. "Yes, Jack, much better."

"Okay, now Dan'el, I'm going to show you how to get...Dan'el...um no, wait. I didn't mean for you to...oh, God, Dan'el stop...stop...oh dear God don't stop...don't stop...DAN'EL!"

Sometime later, after the jungle stopped spinning and I managed to regain the faculty of speech, I continued my lesson in dressing sharply to a thoroughly smug Dan'el who kept licking his lips provocatively throughout. Did I mention, that I love the sneaky little shit?

I eventually succeeded in explaining the finer points of underwear and trousers. He thought I was nuts, but hell, he wasn't far off since I was certainly nuts about him. He agreed to the pants, but balked at the shirt, saying it was simply too hot. I really couldn't argue that given that I was currently sweating like a pig, so I let it slide, with the caveat that we would soon be going places were it was much cooler and a shirt would be required. He shrugged his shoulders amiably in a way that told me I might be fighting that battle again soon as well.

But while I managed to gain concessions of pants and to a lesser extent shirts, the one point he categorically refused to budge on was shoes. He simply would not, could not, wrap his head around the concept. I tried explaining to him that they serve as protection not only against cold, but against hard and uncomfortable surfaces. Surely that should make sense?

Nope. No dice. When I tried to explain further about the vulnerability of the human foot, he simply sat down and showed me the sole of his foot. My eyes widened in surprise. I'd seen army boots with thinner, more fragile soles than the ones he had on his feet. Okay, it looks like I'd lost round three as well. Well, one out of three ain't too bad, right? And at least I got him into pants, so that should certainly count as a major victory. Daniel's lethal ass was now contained and hidden from view. I could only hope that that would put an end to its killing spree. I so didn't want to lose any other members of my expedition, least of all myself.

And now I think all out hard work, deserves a little reward for the both of us. Hmmm...I wonder how we can celebrate the victory? Oh Dan'el...?

* * *

**Part Three: Return to Civilization**

I leaned back against the cool leather seat of the car, watching the landscape whiz by and letting my mind drift back over the events of the past few weeks. After the long hike through the jungle, we at last made our way to the coast where we had begun our journey in preparation for our return to America. We said our goodbyes to Teal'c who offered each of us a solemn nod in farewell, well, all of us except for Dan'el. The two of them held a brief conversation before we parted, carried out completely in the fluid tongue of Teal'c's people. I had been stunned by the speed with which Dan'el had learned Teal'c's language while Teal'c himself had been both surprised and pleased in equal measure. I had no idea exactly what was said between the two men, though I knew it was something of a serious nature. They stood rather close together, Teal'c's large hands resting on Dan'el's shoulders while they conversed. Teal'c's expression was stoic as always but Dan'el's was quite earnest. Suddenly, they turned to look at me, both of them smiling broadly, Teal'c's wry amusement as apparent as Dan'el's impishness. They looked at me for several seconds and I felt myself squirm under their scrutiny, a blush beginning to creep across my cheeks in spite of myself. At last, Teal'c released Dan'el's shoulders and bowed deeply before he left without another word.

I was feeling distinctly uncomfortable after that little display, but my worries vanished as soon as Dan'el came to stand at my side, gently placing a hand on my arm.

"We go now?"

"Yes, Dan'el, we go."

Our first stop was Washington D.C. to pay a visit to Daddy Davis. He had, after all, bankrolled the expedition so we needed to give him a full, well almost full, report. And of course, we also had to deliver the bad news about his son. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, Daddy Davis wasn't terribly broken up by the tragic death of his darling boy, pretty much confirming my suspicions that that was the outcome he'd been hoping for all along. In fact, his only response to the bad tidings was to cock an eyebrow, dryly remark "Poor Paul, terrible way to end," before sipping his cognac and asking us eagerly if we'd found anything of interest on our little jaunt.

He was ecstatic when we told him about the ruined temple we'd discovered in the middle of the jungle and he hung on Carter's every word-and Lord knows there were plenty of them to hang on to-as she described the sites and discussed its probable function and origin while Frasier told him a bout a number of intriguing plants and herbs she had come across which she believed had valuable medicinal properties. He expressed a willingness to fund a second expedition if the information we brought back proved as promising as we believed. Both women offered to stay in D.C. to debrief him more thoroughly and to run tests on both the plant and rock samples they had retrieved, an offer he accepted with great enthusiasm.

By mutual consent, none of us made any mention of the real discovery of the expedition, namely, Dan'el, the ostensible heir of the Earl of Bluestoke. After a long discussion, we agreed that Dan'el would not be discussed, at least not until we had had the chance to go to England and introduce him to his alleged grandfather. Blood being thicker than water and all that, despite all evidence presented by the Davis clan to the contrary.

Once matters were settled with Davis and I could leave the situation in the more than capable hands of Carter and Frasier, I returned to the hotel to reclaim my little monkey so we could begin our voyage to England. I had spent a lot of time trying to decide how best to approach the reclusive, and by all accounts, quite cranky and curmudgeonly Earl of Bluestoke. Carter had done a bit of quick research and had learned that the Earl had been burned a few times by con artists claiming to have information on the whereabouts of the Jacksons or their young son, so consequently the Earl had become quite wary of such claims and had, in fact, become even more cranky and curmudgeonly, if such a thing was even possible. So, rather than mentioning Dan'el, I'd simply said that I had just returned from Africa where I'd recovered some belongings of his daughter that I wanted to return. Hey, technically that *was* true. While the response wasn't exactly warm, I did receive permission to come to Bluestoke Manor and meet the reclusive Earl.

So here I was, in the back seat of a sedan watching the landscape rush by through my window while an apprehensive Dan'el sat beside me gnawing on his lower lip and scratching himself occasionally. I couldn't really blame the guy for being a bit on the nervous side. Poor Dan'el had been on the receiving end of one culture shock on top of another. Some had delighted him, like Cheez Whiz (go figure!) and that big sunken tub with all the hot and cold running water he could want and, of course the squeaky rubber ducky supplied by yours truly. And of course, coffee, which he'd already encountered but which he now enjoyed on a regular basis, along with so much chocolate I wouldn't be surprised to find "Hershey's" stamped on his butt. He had been a bit disgruntled when he'd discovered that my warnings about cold weather and the necessity of shirts and jackets had been proven beyond question. He was now grudgingly dressed in a shirt and trousers though he still obdurately refused to do shoes. I glanced over to see a pair of bare feet resting on the floor mat next to the new backpack I'd purchased him to replace the blanket cum rucksack he'd been using since he left his tree house in the jungle.

I reached over, and placed my hand lightly upon his thigh. "Dan'el?" I queried softly.

He looked over immediately, giving me a sweet smile, his lips reddened by the constant worrying of his teeth. He placed his left hand on top of mine and I turned them over, lacing our fingers together and giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"It'll be alright," I assured him. "Remember, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to, okay?"

He nodded, gratitude shining in his eyes.

Still holding his hand in mine, I glanced out the window once more to see a large estate looming up at us from us in the middle distance. Bluestoke Manor. I stroked my thumb lightly across Dan'el's hand, partially to soothe him, but also to reassure myself. The truth was, I had no idea how the Earl would react when I suddenly presented him with his long lost grandson, for I had no doubts whatsoever that Dan'el was indeed Daniel Jackson, the heir of Bluestoke. Would he be happy? Grateful? Outraged? Would he deny this earnest and sweet natured young man, repudiate him as he had Dan'el's mother? Or would he welcome into his home and into his life?

The reality of it all was suddenly hitting home with terrible force. Up until now, my greatest concern was that the Earl would reject Dan'el which would surely be a devastating blow to a young man who'd already suffered the loss of his family once before. But now I was forced to confront the very real, and perhaps even more terrifying possibility that the Earl would accept Dan'el and that I would lose him forever. After all, what would a wealthy titled nobleman like Daniel Jackson need with a broken down, aging explorer like Jack O'Neill anyway?

I looked over at Dan'el once more, my Dan'el, Lord of the Monkeys. My friend, my companion, my lover. I could almost feel my heart breaking at the realization that I might very well lose him in the end. Not to the jungle and its dangers, but to civilization and its strict codes of behavior and responsibility. I had already explained to Dan'el that we could not speak of our relationship, of what we truly meant to one another. We'd never actually spoken of it or said the "L" word, but we both knew and understood without ever saying it aloud. It had always been there between us, right from the start, from the very first time Dan'el had snuggled up behind me as I slept, oblivious to, yet strangely comforted by, his presence. Dan'el was puzzled at first until I explained that it was our very special secret. He accepted that with an almost child-like delight, nodding his agreement, his long blond hair bobbing about his face as he smiled and promised not to say a word to anyone.

Could I really bear to let him go? That was the question, of course, but I didn't have the answer to it as yet. I was torn between doing what was right and doing what I wanted for myself. I squeezed Dan'el's hand once more and gave him what I hope was a confident and reassuring smile. I guess I wouldn't really know until the time came.

With a start, I realized the car had pulled to a stop. My door was opened and Dan'el and I were ushered out. We stood side by side gaping up at the sumptuous mansion before turning to look at one another with a hint of trepidation. I patted Dan'el's shoulder and smiled once more.

Showtime.

I'd always pretty much figured that it was good to be rich and taking stock of my current surroundings, I wasn't seeing anything to refute that opinion. We'd been met at the door by some snooty butler who had ushered us into the Earl's library to await his Earlness' or whatever you'd call him's, arrival. The room was large, paneled with rich, dark wood and sprinkled with a handful of leather bound chairs and a massive desk that took up the better part of one wall. The main attraction, of course, were the books, which lined shelves that reached from floor to the very high ceilings. Dan'el was staring with wide eyed delight, his mouth hanging open in a manner that should have made him look like a yokel but which I found unbearably cute. I could tell he was itching to scamper up that ladder of walnut wood and gleaming bronze to take a gander at the books further up, but he was behaving himself quite well.

It's the darnedest thing. Here's a guy who didn't speak English and who couldn't read or write until a few short weeks ago and yet there he is having multiple orgasms over a bunch of musty old books. See, now I could understand him getting all enthusiastic over the table lamps or the railing of the ladder; they're all bright and shiny and he can see his reflection in them which, I might add, startled the hell out of him the first time he saw it in a real mirror. But books? I can only assume its because his parents were scientists and their books were among the handful of possession he was able to keep all these years. It is, I suppose, just one of the things that makes Dan'el Dan'el.

I went over and sat myself down in one of those nice high backed leather chairs-comfortable *and* sturdy!-and settled myself in for what could be a long wait. Naturally, I picked one that offered me an unobstructed view of both the door and Dan'el though it was the latter that was drawing most of my attention. I will admit that Dan'el had cleaned up real nice (though I will also admit privately that I had absolutely nothing against his calling as a nudist). His hair was freshly washed and combed and hung down his back like a silken veil. The pale shirt he wore was open at the throat and the sleeves were rolled up to expose lots of bronzed skin and the trousers he wore clung to him in a most distracting manner.

Apparently, I was incorrect in my assumption that since Dan'el's ass was hidden from sight that it had somehow lost its power to bother, bewitch and bedazzle. Nope, not at all. If anything, the cotton trousers he wore simply drew *more* attention to his pert, nicely rounded ass, as I learned the...um, hard way. And to make matters worse, Dan'el still hadn't given in on the issue of wearing underwear. He didn't understand the point of it since, if he was wearing trousers, his best bits were already protected from cold, heat and other harmful things. So, not only did I get to see that shapely ass shown off to perfection, I had to cope with the additional knowledge that he was going commando the whole time. Just shoot me now.

Still, as scenery went, I could do a hell of a lot worse than Dan'el's delectable body, and I fervently hoped that I wouldn't be deprived of the view anytime soon.

A noise outside the door caught my attention. I rose quickly and made my way to Dan'el's side just as the library door opened. It was Chuckles the butler who stood by the open door with a sour expression on his face.

"The Earl of Bluestoke," he intoned before stepping back out of the room to make way for the aforementioned man.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dan'el holding his breath. He wasn't the only one. We stood there for another long, breathless moment before the Earl graced us with his presence.

If I were to be perfectly honest, the man who walked through the door wasn't exactly what I expected. Kinda short, portly, balding and dressed in a ratty knit cardigan, he looked more like a displaced academic than an aristocrat. Then again, I'd always pretty much suspected that the nobility were an odd bunch, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. He walked over to me and stopped two feet away and gave me an assessing glance

"You are Mr. O'Neill? The one who said he found possessions belonging to my daughter?"

I kinda half-nodded, half-bowed. "Yep, that's me. And I'm guessing you're Nick Ballard, the Earl of Bluestoke then?"

His answering expression was one of wry amusement. "That would be a correct, though hardly a challenging conclusion."

Huh. Ya know, its strange. We're in England and I seem to recall Carter saying something about this guy being at least part Dutch, but damned if he doesn't speak with an eastern European accent. It's the damnedest thing.

"So," the Earl began, all business once more. "What have you brought me and who is this?" he asked, finally acknowledging Dan'el's presence.

I cleared my throat. "Well, the stuff is in this backpack, and as for my companion, his name is Dan'el, but I think you know him as Daniel Jackson."

The Earl's response was instantaneous. "Get out!"

"Wait a second..."

"I said get out. I have no grandson. My daughter was a foolish, willful child who married badly and ended up paying for that mistake with her life. And she took her child with her. My grandson Daniel is dead and has been for twenty seven years."

I moved towards him, offering him the framed picture I'd seen in Dan'el's tree house. "No he's not," I declared forcefully. "He's right here." I punctuated my assertion by gesturing at the wary Dan'el who was currently chomping on his lip like there was no tomorrow.

Nick took the picture from my hand, glanced at it, then up at Dan'el and shook his head. "This proves nothing. You could have gotten this photo anywhere."

"Aww, c'mon, even you've got to admit to the similarity."

"Superficial," he said, dismissing both Dan'el and myself with a wave of his hand. "I think it is time for you to leave."

He turned to walk away, but as he did so he caught a glimpse of Dan'el and stopped dead in his tracks. I looked over to Dan'el who was standing there as rigid and tense as a column, his ratty teddy bear clutched to his chest. I'm guessing he needed a Jack substitute right about then and the bear was the closest thing he could find. Old Nick walked over to Dan'el gazing at him with what looked like a mixture of wariness and hope.

"Where did you get that?" he asked

"Pookie," Dan'el answered with great solemnity. A frown creased his forehead as he tried to remember. "Mother." Was all he said.

Nick reached out a trembling hand to touch the bear clasped in Dan'el's arms. "I gave that bear to Claire when she was a little girl. She named it Pookie. It has...had her initials stitched over the heart," he explained somewhat haltingly.

I came over and gently took the bear from Dan'el's hands and turned it over. Sure enough, in stitching that had faded from time and exposure to the elements were the entwined letters "C.B." I showed it to Nick who stood there flabbergasted before launching himself at Dan'el and pulling the young, and thoroughly bewildered young man into an embrace, as if trying to squeeze the stuffing out of *him* to match the teddy bear.

"Daniel! Oh, Daniel! I can't believe it is really you! Alive after all these years!"

Dan'el's eyes were as big as saucers as he glanced at me pleading for help. I placed one hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Its okay, Dan'el, its okay."

Nick looked over at me, the glimmer of tears in his eyes. "Thank you Mr. O'Neill, for finding my Daniel and bringing him home. What do you want as a reward? Name your price, I'll be happy to pay it."

Now, I don't exactly consider myself an altruistic guy, but I sure as hell ain't a mercenary and frankly, I rather resented the implication that my motives in bringing Dan'el home were anything less than pure. Now granted, most of my motives in relation to Dan'el were anything *but* pure, but in this situation, I was Mr. Driven Snow.

"I don't want any money. I just wanted to bring Dan'el home to his family."

Nick regarded me with surprise. "Well, surely there is something I could do for you. Where are you staying? I can have my driver take you back there and perhaps after a few days, you might think of some way I could repay you."

That last remark caught Dan'el's attention. "Jack?!" he asked, his distress at the prospect of being left alone here among strangers and in unfamiliar surroundings apparent in that one syllable.

"It's alright Daniel, you're home now," Nick commented patiently. Dan'el, however, was far from assured. He struggled out of Nick's embrace and quickly made his way to my side, placing a hand on my arm in a clear bid for comfort. I patted his hand reassuringly and then turned to the bewildered Nick to explain.

"Look, Nick...can I call ya Nick? Great. Okay, now Dan'el...I mean Dan-IEL, has spent the last twenty-seven years completely alone without any human contact until me and my party met him in the jungle. He and I have become...friends, but he's still skittish around strangers. Once he feels more comfortable, he'll be okay. But for now, I think it's best if I stayed around, at least for awhile."

Nick shifted his gaze between me, and the obviously edgy Dan'el. He nodded at last. "Very well. That does make sense. This must all be quite a shock for you, Daniel. I will arrange for rooms for both of you. In the meantime, perhaps, I can show Daniel around his new home. You are, of course, welcome to join us as well, Mr. O'Neill."

I caught Dan'el's pleading gaze, but it was entirely unnecessary. There was no way I was gonna leave him alone just yet. "Sure. Lead on."

Over the next several days Dan'el and I settled into life at Bluestoke Manor. I won't say "normal" because frankly, there was absolutely nothing about this whole situation that could ever qualify it as normal in my book. Old Nick, for all his cranky and cantankerous and curmudgeonly ways, made a genuine effort to make Dan'el feel at home. Nick's staff had made the terrible error of trying to serve Dan'el tea, rather than his now beloved coffee with breakfast, an oversight that had earned everyone in sight an up close and personal encounter with a snarling, caffeine-deprived monkey-boy. For all his sweet nature and even temperament, Dan'el was truly terrifying when denied his favorite beverage. This oversight was duly noted and never again repeated, to the collective relief of the entire household.

On the whole, mealtimes proved to be...interesting. Breakfast that first morning had been, well, I don't think disaster is too strong a word. I had hoped that once the little matter of the lack of coffee was cleared up, that we'd have smooth sailing from then on. I guess I was being overly optimistic there.

We had been ushered into the dining room with something akin to reverence. Hail the return of the prodigal grandson, I suppose. This room was as sumptuous as all the others we'd encountered during our tour the previous night: glittering chandeliers, brightly polished silver, dark burnished wood. Dominating the room was the massive table that was big enough to hold Dan'el's tree house comfortably and to seat more people than the young Lord of Bluestoke Manor had yet encountered in his entire life. On this morning, it was set for only three people: Nick, who was as yet not present, Dan'el and myself. I prodded Dan'el along and encouraged him to sit in the chair to the right of Nick while I took the seat on Dan'el's other side.

Dan'el frowned when he took in the table setting before him, the white bone china plate topped by a crisp linen napkin and surrounded by a veritable fortress of silverware. Dan'el wasn't exactly wild about utensils. I'd gotten him used to eating with a fork and a spoon, but he tended to ignore the knife and he still ate with his hands whenever he thought he could get away with it. He was clearly intimidated by the myriad of pieces set before him, and frankly so was I. Why the hell anyone needed three forks to eat one meal was beyond me. I smiled encouragingly at Dan'el and he smiled back, feeling a bit more at ease because of my presence. He turned back to his plate and frowned at the neatly folded napkin unsure what it was for and whether or not it posed a genuine threat to his safety. He reached out and poked it gently with his finger. When it caved under the onslaught of the fierce Dan'el of the Jungle, he picked it up only to watch in amazement as it changed shape and became a simple square of fabric which he then proceeded to put on top of his head. I'm still trying to figure out where in the hell he got that impulse from.

I cleared my throat to capture Dan'el's attention before carefully unfolding my napkin and draping it across my lap. He colored faintly before reaching up, removing his impromptu headwear and following my direction. I smiled at him again, reassuring him that no harm was done. Once the awkward coffee incident was behind us, a kindly looking housekeeper came over and asked the "young master" what he desired for breakfast. I decided to take preemptive action and offered him the fruit bowl instead.

At the time, it has seemed like the safest route. How could I have foreseen what followed? Dan'el peered into the bowl, which I noticed had no bananas, an observation that engendered disappointment and relief in equal measure. After puzzling over the strange assortment, Dan'el took an apple, holding it up before his enraptured gaze. The sight of Dan'el gazing at the innocuous piece of fruit as if it held all the mysteries of the world sparked a sudden vision of Eve offering the ultimate temptation to an unresisting Adam, an image that struck a little too close to home.

Clearly the apple was vexing him. He attempted to peel it like he would a banana, but could make no progress. Finally he had a flash of inspiration. Raising the fruit up high, he brought it down on the table with sudden force as if it was a cocoanut that needed to be cracked. Close, but no cigar. Instead of cracking the fruit in two, the force smashed the flesh of the apple, sending bits flying, spraying the room with pulp. It was at that moment Nick made his appearance, his smile dying on his lips as he took in the sight of his dining room and his now sheepish grandson covered in apple sauce.

Oops.

This was to be the first of many blunders made by the earnest, but hapless Dan'el over the course of the next several days. Everything was simply too new, too different from what he'd known before. Dan'el had gone from a world in which he'd been alone, but which had also offered complete freedom, to one that was crowded, noisy, confusing and full of all kinds of strange rules and codes he neither understood nor appreciated. Clothing continued to annoy him. Although Nick dressed like an academic at a retirement home in Florida, he insisted that his heir apparent dress in a manner suitable to his rank and station. Dan'el hated the neatly tailored suits Nick proposed, he fidgeted in the crisply starched shirts that rubbed and irritated his sensitive skin, making him scratch even more than he had in the jungle. He was also sneezing more, apparently in an allergic reaction to the detergent used by the estate laundry service. Dan'el was miserable, Nick was perplexed and I was frustrated.

You see, that was the other problem. Ever since the first time we had met, Dan'el and I had been sleeping together, both literally and euphemistically. Now that we were here, at the old family homestead, we were suddenly apart. I was pretty certain it wasn't a coincidence that Nick had arranged for our rooms to be in entirely different wings in the vast estate. Oh sure, he'd explained to Dan'el that he'd been given the suite of rooms that had once belonged to his mother before she'd had the bad taste-and good sense, if ya ask me--to run off and try to be happy rather than following the wishes of her father, while I, of course had been given a suite of my own in the guest wing. It was all very posh, very tasteful and very, very lonely. Every night I found myself lying awake, staring at the ceiling, adrift in that enormous bed while I tried to banish a variety of filthy fantasies featuring the heir to Bluestoke, a bottle of chocolate sauce, a couple of ice cubes and a blindfold. When I finally did drift off to sleep, I dreamed of bananas. So, consequently, when I woke up I was even hornier and more desperate than I had been before I'd gone to bed the night before.

As bad as the nights were, the days weren't much better. Nick never let Dan'el out of his sight, monopolizing his every waking moment while I was relegated to hanging around in the background. Despite the other oddities and quirks of his new life, the one thing Dan'el truly loved was the library filled to the brim with books. It was a passion that both Dan'el and his grandfather shared and Nick reveled in the time they spent together among those dusty old tomes. Not surprisingly, it left pretty much zero time for Dan'el to spend with yours truly. And okay, I'll admit it, I can't really blame the guy. I mean Dan'el is his grandson, his own flesh and blood, his heir, the light of his life, yadda, so of course he'd want to get to know him better. But c'mon. Here was a guy who was used to being left to his own devices and suddenly he's not given a moment to himself. It's got to be frustrating as hell. In fact I *knew* it was frustrating as hell. I knew this because every time I caught Dan'el's eye, I saw the same hungry desperation, the same need and the same towering disappointment that was reflected back at me every morning when I looked in the mirror. If something wasn't done about the situation and soon, well, I wouldn't be held responsible for the consequences.

Finally, Dan'el, bless his devious heart, took matters into his own hands. After another day spent watching Nick dote on Dan'el with a kind of fierce pride of ownership usually associated with a shiny Italian sports car, a brand new set of golf clubs or a Babe Ruth autographed baseball, followed by another dinner that looked like it had been scripted by the Marx Brothers, I'd retired to my room to spend another restless night dreaming of Dan'el and his clever, talented, filthy mouth. I'd finally dozed off into a fitful slumber when I felt a cool breeze across the bare skin of my arm and back followed by a dip in the mattress next to me. With instincts honed by years spent in dangerous locales, my eyes snapped open and I sat up, wide-awake, adrenalin pumping through my blood like heady wine. Before I could open my mouth to demand the identity of the trespasser, I felt a calloused fingertip pressed gently against my lips and a soft gust of breath against my ear.

"Jack."

Dan'el!

The finger was removed and I found myself gazing up at the other man, his silhouette limned in moonlight and his features cast into heavy shadow.

"Dan'el," I whispered huskily, before reaching up and pulling him towards me to take his lips in a searing kiss that he returned with equal fervor. I could feel him melt against me, his body pressing closer, his weight toppling us backwards upon the mattress. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, feeling warm, smooth skin beneath my questing palms, as his hands slid upwards, his fingers tangling in my hair, holding my head still while he claimed my mouth in another desperate, aching kiss.

Claim away, Dan'el.

I was seeing spots dancing before my eyes before we finally, reluctantly broke the embrace. Dan'el was draped across me, nuzzling my throat with soft kisses and delicate laps of that nimble tongue. I arched my neck to give him better access. Hey, it was the least I could do, seeing as how he'd gone to so much trouble to get here in the first place. Speaking of which...

"Dan'el?" I asked, keeping my voice soft, so as not to startle the other man who was clearly focused on the act at hand.

No response.

"Dan'el?"

"Hmmph?"

Okay, pseudo response.

"Dan'el!" I repeated more forcefully.

He glanced up from where he'd been feasting on my pulse point, looking rumpled and slightly blurred in the darkness.

"How did you get here?"

He frowned for a moment, until the query finally made its way through the lust induced haze-hey, nice to know I'm not the only one who's experienced it-and then me smiled that smile, the one that starts off sweet, shades into impish, before becoming decidedly wicked.

"Window. Me climb. See Jack. Have Jack."

Even in the weak moonlight from the open window, there was no mistaking the feral glint that suddenly flickered in his eye. I shivered in anticipation, having a pretty good idea of what he had planned for my willing, and desperately needy body. And then his words sunk in. Climb? He *climbed* here? From his room, clear on the other side of the mansion? Well, obviously, yes, he did. Clearly Nick and I had both underestimated the abilities of our clever, determined monkey. Well, like I've always said, hard work should be rewarded, to the victor the spoils...Ah hell, pick your cliché of choice, insert here, and let me and Dan'el get back to business. I lifted the blanket in invitation.

"I'm all yours Dan'el!" I said in a voice that I hoped clearly conveyed my profound generosity and altruism.

With a growl low in his throat, Dan'el dove under the covers, making short work of my shorts. I had no doubt we'd be making up for quite a bit of lost time tonight.

* * *

I awoke to sunlight streaming through my open window. I closed my eyes against the harsh light, feeling slightly dazed and befuddled, like I was hung over, even though I was quite sure I hadn't drunk anything the night before. Then suddenly memory hit. Dan'el's nocturnal foray and the subsequent night filled raw, fierce, achingly tender sex. No wonder I felt wasted; I was drunk on lust, or more accurately I was simply drunk on Dan'el.

Not surprisingly, I woke up alone. I sighed, feeling a pang of regret. Why did he always have to leave? Just once, I'd like to wake up and find Dan'el still snuggled in my arms fast asleep, that contented smile ghosting his lips, his breath whistling softly through his open mouth, while a small trail of drool trickled from those pretty lips to my chest. Even as that thought flitted through my mind, I realized it wasn't true. Well, not entirely. What I wanted most was to wake up *every* morning and find Dan'el still snuggled in my arms fast asleep, that contented smile ghosting his lips, his breath whistling softly through his open mouth, while a small trail of drool trickled from those pretty lips to my chest.

I rolled over on to my back and glared accusatorily at the ceiling. There was the problem. I couldn't stay here forever, as much as I'd like to. Sooner or later Nick would want me gone, figuring I was just a useless hanger-on or worse a potential distraction. And Dan'el....What did Dan'el want? Was I just something comfortable and familiar which made him feel safe in these new surroundings? A six foot two inch teddy bear that still had most of his stuffing in place despite the wear and tear on his knees? Or was I simply convenient? A quick lay, easily replaced by another warm body. Hey, I'd seen how some of the staff had been eyeing Dan'el up. I knew those looks: covetous, ravenous, libidinous. I'd seen the same expression on Davis' face before he met his untimely end. And I'd seen it every time I looked in the mirror. Dan'el would have no trouble whatsoever finding someone to replace me in his bed if he so desired. I had no delusions about myself. I know I'm not as young as I once was. I'm still in damned fine shape and I'm still fit enough and horny enough to show the insatiable Dan'el a good time. But was that enough? And would it continue to be enough?

Aw crap.

With those depressing thoughts banging around in my brain, I rolled out of bed and prepared to face the day.

Upon entering the dining room, I was treated to the breathtaking sight of Dan'el bathed in sunlight, his long blond hair ablaze from an errant beam streaming in from one of the windows. He looked up from his cup of coffee and smiled at me, a wonderfully filthy, leering smile. And then he slowly and quite provocatively licked his lips. I felt myself smile in return, a no doubt infatuated smile, as all of the blood currently residing in the vicinity of my brain emigrated south for the foreseeable future. I quickly took my seat before I could embarrass myself even further. As I began to drink my own cup of coffee I began to reflect that maybe everything would work out okay.

My optimism soon proved to be premature, however. We were joined shortly by old Nick himself. Dan'el, as per his custom, stood and went to his grandfather's side to give him a dutiful peck on the cheek and a murmured "good morning, grandfather," before taking his place once more.

"So Daniel," Nick began, as he spread his napkin across his lap, "did you sleep well last night?"

I damned near choked on my coffee at that, even though there was nothing untoward about the question. Hell, Nick had asked that every morning. Dan'el for his part remained perfectly composed. I saw a hint of a satisfied smile before he answered demurely, "Yes, grandfather."

"And you. Mr. O'Neill? Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, never better." And never had truer words been spoken..

"Good, very good," Nick murmured into his teacup. After placing the china cup back in its saucer, Nick turned to Dan'el, giving his grandson his most earnest look. "There are a few matters of importance that we need to discuss."

I felt a chill run down my spine at those serious words. 'Not good,' a voice whispered in my mind, 'so not good.' I risked a glance over at Dan'el and I could see he shared my apprehension. His back was very straight and he was beginning to nibble on his lower lip and suddenly I felt another sharp pang of loss. I had nibbled on that lush, lower lip last night. In fact, I had nibbled, bitten, sucked, kissed and feasted upon pretty much all of that delectable body last night. After so much pleasure, it was a shame to efface the memory with trepidation. My own worry cranked up a notch.

"I have decided the time has come to introduce you to society, Daniel."

Both Dan'el and I gasped at that bombshell. Either Nick didn't notice or he didn't really care as he continued his speech.

"I have been without an heir for a long time. A very long time. Ever since your mother ran off and married that...that...American," Nick shuddered theatrically for effect, "some forty years ago. I want everyone to see you, to meet you, to know that the Bluestoke legacy will live on."

Nick paused once again, letting his words sink in. I was getting the idea that Nick liked the sound of his own voice. Dollars to doughnuts, he was on the debate team in high school *and* college.

"To that end, I have decided to hold a grand ball here at Bluestoke Manor one week from today to officially declare you my grandson and rightful heir," he finished with a flourish.

Whoa, whoa, WHOA! A grand ball?! With all the hoity-toity bluebloods in attendance? Oh that is such a bad idea!

"Oh that is such a bad idea!"

Shit! Did I say that aloud?

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Mr. O'Neill," Nick responded, his voice glacial and his expression withering.

Yep, I guess I *did* say that aloud.

"Are you really sure that is such a good idea? Dan'el...IEL, is still awfully skittish around strangers. And a house...er...mansion full of them could be a disaster."

"I know what I am doing, Mr. O'Neill. I neither want nor need your advice."

Well, lookee here, I *can* fit both feet in my mouth at the same time!

"You are welcome to stay for the ball," Nick said coolly, his blue eyes blazing into me, "but I think you should leave afterwards. Surely, a man of your talents has better things to do than lazing about in a country home in the middle of nowhere."

Sonuva...

I opened my mouth to protest, then slammed it shut with such force I wouldn't be surprised if I cracked the enamel on a tooth or two. I glanced over at Dan'el and saw his pleading expression. Whether he was begging me to save him from the spectacle Nick was planning or begging me not to make an ugly scene, I didn't know. It didn't matter. This wasn't the time or the place to discuss this, but the matter was far from settled. Nick and I would be having a long, long talk, very soon.

The next several days passed in a blur with Nick sticking to Dan'el's side like glue, except, of course, for every time I wanted to speak with him about Dan'el and what I considered his really bad idea for his coming out party. Every time I tried to broach the topic with Nick, he was suddenly terribly busy, needing to supervise some detail for the extravaganza. Technically, I knew he was right, of course; it wasn't any of my business. But I couldn't shake the feeling in my gut that this was going to lead to disaster. Every day we went through the same routine, starting with the parody of civilized chit chat over breakfast, followed by hours spent in the library followed by dinner accompanied by more idle chit chat. And every night after the household went to sleep, Dan'el climbed through my window and into my bed and made his way that much deeper into my heart. We never spoke of the ball or my impending departure. I knew that Dan'el was torn between wanting to be with me and wanting to make Nick happy. It hurt to see it, but at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to force Dan'el to make a decision just to please me. As much as I loved him, as much as I wanted him to come with me, it wasn't my life or my choice to make and it would be cruel of me to force Dan'el to choose between his lover and his family. I could only hope that in the end he would choose me.

The morning of the ball dawned brightly. I awoke in my bed dazed, sated and alone, as always. Dan'el had once again evacuated the premises before sunrise. I shifted my body, feeling a faint twinge of discomfort that sparked bittersweet nostalgia rather than true physical pain. Our lovemaking the night before had been intense and I tried not to think that it was because it was to be the last time. If that was the case, then I would forever be deprived of my deepest wish, of waking up with Dan'el in my arms and seeing him bathed in the soft light of dawn.

I didn't see Dan'el that morning. I knew he was in his suite, getting fitted for his duds for the party tonight and I had the sneaking suspicion that I wouldn't be seeing him until then. The unease that greeted me with the dawn spiked sharply when Chuckles the butler told me that his Earlship wanted to see me in his study. I knew this was going to be bad and good old Nick didn't disappoint. I walked into a study that looked a hell of a lot like the library only smaller and with fewer books. Nick was sitting behind a massive desk scattered with odds and ends and a butt ugly glass paperweight in the shape of human skull. 'Nice,' I couldn't help but think. 'Did you gnaw off the flesh with your own teeth?' He looked up when I entered the room.

"Ah, Mr. O'Neill, do come in. Have a seat," he said gesturing towards a nice leather chair in front of the desk. "You may leave us, James," he added, dismissing the butler with a casual gesture. Chuckles left, closing the door behind him.

I sat in the indicated chair, but I kept my back as straight as a rod. Something was about to go down, and I wanted old Nick to know I wasn't a man who caved easily.

"You strike me as a man who has little patience with pleasantries and trivialities, so I'll get right to the point," he began, his eyes boring into mine. "I want you to leave."

Well, that was certainly to the point. Though I was sorely tempted to dive right in, for once I held my tongue. I'd let Nick show his hand first.

"I am grateful to you, make no mistake, and I thank you for bringing my grandson home to me, but the truth is, there is no place for you in his life. You are nothing more than a distraction, a reminder of a past that Daniel needs to put behind him for his own good. You're just getting in his way."

"Well, I'd say that's clear enough. Have you asked Dan..iel how he feels about all this?"

"Daniel is a good boy, he understands the importance of family and of duty."

"Like I said, have you actually asked him how he feels about all of this?"

Nick shook his head at my obvious denseness. 'Yeah, Nick, explain it to the dumb American here. And don't forget to use small words.'

"Daniel is my heir. When I die, he will inherit not only my title, but this estate, a vast fortune and place in society. He needs to be prepared to take up that duty and frankly, Mr. O'Neill, you are getting in the way."

"Uh huh. And what do you mean exactly about 'doing his duty?'"

"Simply that he will need to be prepared to take his place as a member of the aristocracy and keep the Bluestoke bloodline alive."

"Sooo..." I drawled the syllable out, "...we're talking about churning out new little Bluestoke heirlets, then."

"Yes." Nick answered succinctly before leaning forward on his elbows. "I'm an old man, Mr. O'Neill, and I'm not getting any younger. Before I die, I want to insure that the Bluestoke legacy will carry on beyond Daniel."

"Marriage," I stated flatly.

"Yes, but a proper marriage to someone of the appropriate status and breeding."

"And where exactly is Dan...iel supposed to find the love of his life?" I asked, not even trying to hide the venom in my voice.

"There's no need. I've already found him a suitable bride."

What?!

"What?!"

Nick smiled at me, an expression that was far from reassuring. "Among the guests at tonight's ball will be Lady Shyla, Duke Pyrus's daughter. She's a bit flighty, true, but she's young, attractive and she has an impeccable pedigree. In addition to a vast fortune, she's a blood relative of the king. This union will cement the future of the Bluestoke bloodline for generations to come." He finished with satisfaction.

Sonuvabitch!

I'd thought that about Nick a few...okay, several times before now, but this takes the cake.

"Pedigree? Bloodlines? Are we talking about people or toy poodles here, Nick?" I asked in full sneer mode.

He shook his head. "You don't understand any of this O'Neill."

"I understand plenty, Nick," I said spitting out his name. "I understand you don't give a rat's ass about your own flesh and blood. This isn't about Dan'el wants, its only about what you want."

"It's his duty..." Nick began.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Dan'el doesn't want any part of this 'duty?' And that maybe your daughter ran away because she didn't want any part of this either?"

I scored a direct hit with that one, I was pleased to see. Nick was now a lovely shade of red shading into purple. "Mr. O'Neill," he grated out between clenched teeth. "You are only here because Daniel is fond of you and because I feel a certain...debt of gratitude to you because of the role you played in returning him here to me. However, this conversation is over. You will leave tomorrow at first light. And should you even attempt to discuss this matter with Daniel, I will have you forcibly removed from the premises. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I grated back at him, my teeth clenched so tight I thought they might crack under the pressure. I stood and turned on my heel, stalking out of the room before the urge to break something, or to shove my fist down Nick's throat became too strong to resist.

The rat bastard! How dare he?! How dare he take that sweet natured, wonderfully unpretentious, incredibly hot guy and turn him into a pasty faced, brain-dead aristocrat trapped in a loveless marriage who'll probably end up obsessed with cricket and fox hunting and such to relieve his boredom. I'd be damned if I was going to let that happen. I immediately made my way to Dan'el's suite, taking the stairs two at a time in my haste. However, as soon as I reached the top of the landing, I slowed my pace. Standing there, right in front of Dan'el's door was a six foot four wall of muscle, arms akimbo looking like he was ready to chew nails.

Ah, so Nick decided to get Dan'el a guard dog for Christmas. Sweet.

I knew there was no way in hell I was gonna get past the incredible hulk there to get to Dan'el. All the attempt would gain me was an early eviction notice from the property and I couldn't afford that. I'd have to bide my time and wait until the party and hope it wasn't too late.

Please Dan'el. Don't let it be too late.

As the sun set on Bluestoke Manor, the guests began to make their way to what was sure to be the social event of the season. The local aristocracy was abuzz with excitement. It had been years, hell decades, since the wealthy but reclusive, cantankerous and oh so curmudgeonly Earl of Bluestoke had hosted a social event of any kind, let alone a gala ball. Everyone knew something exciting was about to happen, but no one knew the exact nature of the event itself.

Bluestoke Manor looked magnificent, that is if you liked that whole trashy, overdressed, tasteless kind of look, I reflected with more than a touch of disgust. The nobles were decked out to the eye teeth, whatever in the hell that meant, swilling down as much free booze as they could get their grubby mitts, slithering about the ballroom, spewing venom all over one another as the band played in the background. Huh. Music to knife your neighbors by.

I took another sip of champagne and winced. I hated these types of things, but as bad as it was for me, it would be that much worse for Dan'el. God, all these people, and for a bunch of bluebloods, they sure as hell didn't act like it. I'd already had my ass grabbed more times tonight-by both men and women-than in my entire life up until this point. And that is saying a lot. Christ, they were gonna eat Dan'el alive.

Suddenly, the band stopped playing and Nick appeared at the top of the staircase dressed in a ratty old tuxedo with some garish sash over his front loaded down with medals and ribbons and God only knew what else. I didn't listen to Nick's self-important speech. I'd had more than enough of his spouting to last me a lifetime. Besides, I knew the punch line to this joke already.

And then Dan'el was there, standing at the top of the stairs, looking...breathtaking. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored tuxedo that molded perfectly to his lean, muscular body, showing it off to greatest effect. The white of the shirt served to heighten his tan and the neatly tied bow just added an extra touch of class. His long blond hair was flowing loose across his shoulders almost like a mantle and it shimmered in the soft lights.

There was a collective gasp when he made his appearance followed by a stunned silence as Dan'el slowly walked down the stairs towards the crowd below. I suddenly thought of Dan'el's namesake walking into the lion's den and decided that the Daniel in the Bible had it way easier than my little monkey did. They were watching him avidly, every eye upon him, some curious, some suspicious, most covetous. Waiting and wanting, all of them wanting something from him. Knowledge, insight, entertainment, carnal pleasure. I looked up at Nick, wondering if he saw it, understood it. He looked like he had just sucked on a lemon, his face twisted into a moue of distaste. I didn't understand, since surely this was what he wanted. It wasn't until I looked at Dan'el again that I understood the reason why Nick was standing there with that stormy expression and I had to make an effort to smother the bark of laughter bubbling up from my chest.

Dressed to the nines in a spiffy tux, looking like God's gift to woman *and* mankind, Daniel Jackson, heir of Bluestoke, was as barefoot as the day he was born.

I watched as Dan'el made the rounds of the party, or more accurately as he was tossed about like a piece of flotsam by a relentless and implacable current. It seemed like everyone wanted to get up close and personal with the heir apparent to the Bluestoke fortune. Obviously there were more than a few gold diggers and all around fortune hunters here tonight, along with the more run of the mill predators who were naturally drawn to such a sweet young thing as Dan'el.

I kept trying to make my way to his side, but like him I was constantly buffeted by the tide of flowing bodies. I saw a rather attractive young woman hand Dan'el a glass of champagne that he drank without hesitation. Uh oh. This could be a bit of a problem since Dan'el has never, ever, consumed alcohol in his entire life and champagne does have a tendency to go to one's head. Oh yeah, I've got a bad feeling about this. The best I could do was keep my eyes open for trouble and be there to cover his back-or his front-should the need arise.

For the better part of the evening I watched as Dan'el was handed off like some Kewpie doll at a carnival, passed from one vapid noble to the next. The champagne was flowing freely and Dan'el was drinking *way* too much for his own good. He was gonna have a massive hangover come morning, of that I was absolutely sure.

And then Dan'el was talking to another young woman. She was pretty enough, even if she had lousy taste in clothes. And what the hell was she wearing on her head, for crying out loud? I heard someone near me whisper 'Lady Shyla,' and I knew this was the missus-to-be if old Nick had his way. I studied her, trying to be objective, noting the way she clung to his sleeve and practically draped herself across him. I noted the insipid smile and high-pitched, insincere giggle and I knew that I had to stop this. I couldn't let this...this...farce go on any longer. I had to save Dan'el from this.

Finally my opportunity came. The would-be Lady of the Monkeys was turned away, speaking to an older man who I assumed was her father and there was a slight break in the crowd. I made my way quickly to Dan'el's side, pulling him away a bit in the hopes of talking to him.

"Dan'el," I hissed in his ear, "It's me, Jack."

He looked at me then, his eyes very wide and slightly unfocused, but when he saw me, they were so full of love, so brimming with devotion, I felt my heart lurch in my chest.

"Jack!" he cried out and there could be no mistaking the obvious delight in his voice, an emotion that was reflected in action moments later when he threw his arms about my neck and plastered his plastered self against me. I felt a sudden wetness on my back and I knew that some of the champagne had tipped out of his flute.

"Jack," he repeated happily as he began to nuzzle contentedly at my neck. Okay, I had to put an end to this real quick before it got even more embarrassing, or worse, before I stopped caring. With a supreme effort, I wrested his tentacles from around my neck and put my hands on his shoulders holding him gently, but firmly away from me. He was frowning a bit, befuddled and maybe a little disappointed, until he looked at my face again and then he smiled his sweetest, most winsome smile, and it was like the sun breaking through the clouds on a rainy day. 'Focus, O'Neill, focus," I reminded myself sternly.

Just then a waiter walked past with a tray of champagne flutes. Dan'el deftly dropped his now empty glass and picked up another. "Drink!" he proclaimed proudly, before raising it to his lips. Fortunately, *I* hadn't been drinking and my reflexes were faster as I smoothly blocked the gesture and removed the glass from his hand, earning me a pout and a pair of sad puppy eyes. 'Aw jeez.'

"No drink?" He asked forlornly. I shook my head as his pout deepened. 'Be strong,' I told myself. 'You're here to help him.' Once again, Dan'el's disappointment evaporated almost immediately, to be replaced by something else, something sly and downright dangerous.

"Jack," he repeated for the third time as he once again moved in for the kill. He rested his body against mine, laying his head on my shoulder.

Deciding that time was quickly running out and that we were safe enough for the moment, I forged ahead. "Dan'el, you know that woman you were just talking to...?"

I felt him nod against my shoulder. "Shyla."

It was my turn to nod. "That's right, Shyla. Your grandfather wants, hell, expects you to marry her, settle down and make lots of little junior Bluestokes. Is that what you want?"

"Marry?" he asked, his tone puzzled and his voice still muffled by my shoulder.

"Marry," I tried to explain somewhat awkwardly. "You know, mate, live with, grow old together with...love."

He looked up at me then and his heart was in his eyes. "Me not love Shyla. Me love Jack. Me love Jack very, very much." He sighed, then laid his head on my shoulder once more, snuggling in and wrapping his arms about my waist.

Love? Dan'el *loves* me? Me, Jack O'Neill? As that realization sunk in I suddenly felt like the king of the world, as if all of my birthdays and Christmases had come at once and had been hand delivered to me dressed in a tuxedo and bare feet.

My moment of triumph was short-lived. I suddenly felt a meaty paw on my shoulder-the one not currently occupied by Dan'el's head and then I was pulled back and away to come face to face with Dan'el's guard dog and old Nick who looked fit to be tied.

"O'Neill," he ground out, "I warned you to stay away from Daniel."

"Look, he doesn't want this. Can't you see it? He doesn't fit in here."

"And I told you, this was none of your business. Daniel is my grandson and I know what is best for him, not you."

I shook my head in angry disbelief. "You don't even know him. All you see is what you want to see. You have no idea what his life was like before he came here. The freedom, the serenity, he had. All you want to do is change him, remake him over into your image. That's not love, Nick. If you really loved him you'd let him make his own mind up. You'd want him to be happy."

By this time we'd gathered quite a crowd of onlookers who were watching the increasingly heated exchange with vicious glee, waiting for the argument to come to blows. Christ. It was like some blood sport for the rich and vacuous.

"Enough!" Nick roared. "I warned you not to interfere in matters that do not concern you. Hans," he said, turning towards the big and gruesome, "remove Mr. O'Neill from the premises."

The wall o'muscle moved towards me, a grim expression on his face.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them," I warned in my silkiest and most lethal voice. I wasn't sure if I could actually take gorilla boy here. He had two inches and about fifty pounds on me, but I was pretty sure I could see to it that he would be needing to eat through a straw in the foreseeable future. We squared off, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

And then there was a sound.

Not just any sound. It was a yell, a deep, warbling sound that echoed through the ballroom. I knew that sound because I'd heard it before.

Dan'el.

I glanced to my side where Dan'el had been when Nick and his goon had first arrived on the scene, but he was gone. I'd been so focused on arguing with Nick that I hadn't even noticed that he had left. And then I heard the yell a second time. I turned in the direction from where it came and was greeted by a sight that made my heart-and my libido-cry out with joy.

There was Dan'el standing once more at the top of the staircase, but now he was butt naked, just as he was when first we met. He let out a third yell, ululating at high volume, the sound bouncing crazily off the chandeliers and glasses about the room. He then climbed on top of the railing, perfectly balanced there and then proclaimed, "Me Dan'el! Lord of the Monkeys!" And with that he leapt into space.

There was a collective gasp of shock from the crowd below that nearly drowned out the screams of Nick and myself.

"Daniel!"

"Dan'el!"

But there was no real cause for alarm. Dan'el hadn't just jumped *from* the railing, he had jumped *to* the chandelier. I had a sudden sense of déjà vu as my mind flashed back to my conversation with the now deceased Davis shortly after our encounter with Dan'el:

_"Wedon't have any proof that this is, in fact, Daniel Jackson. And even if it is, do you honestly see him as a titled gentleman on an estate? He'd be swinging from the chandeliers naked for Christ's sake!"_

Huh. Whaduyaknow?! I had no idea that I could tell the future, but apparently I could and with fair accuracy, because the reality being played out before me was every bit as disturbing and erotic as the fantasy had been. Dan'el was swinging over our heads, his lithe body dangling from the crystal fixtures as he moved with all the grace of a trapeze artist. No, not a trapeze artist, a monkey in a zoo. Taken from the wilds where he'd been bred, where he'd been happy, and transplanted unwillingly into a new, phony environment far from his home. Only now, as he flew through the air, did he find some semblance of the joy that was once his birthright.

He was breathtaking.

He was also about to have a nasty, up close and personal encounter with Mr. Gravity. I could hear it, a sound that was almost like a groan, only it wasn't coming from the crowd below, but rather from the ceiling above. The chandelier, the light fixtures, and the ceiling itself was starting to give way.

"Dan'el!" I cried out in warning, but it was too late as suddenly the ceiling gave way, dropping plaster, stone, crystal and monkey boy to the ground. The noise was tremendous and the room was filled with screams and plaster dust. I waved my hand in front of me, trying to clear the dust and make my way to Dan'el's side, terrified at what I might find.

'Let him be alive and okay, let him be alive and okay,' was the mantra echoing through my brain.

I reached his prone form within moments and I knelt down to examine him, my heart in my throat. He was covered from head to toe in a fine coating of plaster dust, transforming his tanned skin into a pasty parody of its true appearance. I rested one hand on his shoulder and reached out with the other to check the pulse at his neck, holding my breath the entire time. I breathed a sigh of relief. The pulse was steady and strong.

"Dan'el," I whispered to him, "C'mon big guy, time to wake up here."

And as if on command, Dan'el's eyes opened. He looked at me and smiled, no, that wasn't accurate. He beamed. "That fun! Me do again?"

I dropped my head to my chest, closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath, as I mentally counted the new gray hairs that had just sprouted on my head, praying there would be ample opportunity for Dan'el to turn the rest of them gray as well. I checked him over quickly, helping him into a sitting position, but he seemed to have made the descent to earth without acquiring a scratch. The same could not be said for the ballroom, which was now a dust covered disaster area. We both looked up to see the gaping hole where the chandelier had once been and then looked at each other.

"Oops," Dan'el pronounced sheepishly.

Yep, that was one word for it.

"Daniel."

Uh oh. Here comes trouble.

Nick came over and knelt at Dan'el's side, the old guy coated in a layer of plaster dust like the rest of us. I held my breath, waiting for the tirade and recriminations I was sure were about to come. Instead, much to my surprise, Nick simply reached out and hugged Dan'el as if there was no tomorrow.

"Daniel," he repeated burying his face in the bewildered young man's neck. Dan'el for his part simply held on to his grandfather, rocking him gently and running his hands softly and soothingly along the old man's back.

Finally Nick was in control once more. He touched a trembling hand to Dan'el's cheek and then looked up and me with tears in his eyes.

"You were right, O'Neill. He doesn't belong here. He'll never belong here. Take him away. Take him home."

I dropped a sympathetic hand on Nick's shoulder. I knew how much that admission had cost him and I knew how much he would miss Dan'el. I knew because, I couldn't imagine my life without him and I'm sure Nick was feeling the same. I stood up and pulled my dust covered, embarrassed and incredibly hot little monkey to his feet and into my arms.

"Come, Dan'el, Lord of the Monkeys. We're going home."

And so it was that we came full circle. Kinda poetic, huh? Dan'el and I are back here in the jungle where we first met and where we first fell in love. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm turning into big old sap in my old age. Bite me, 'cos I don't care.

There have been some changes, of course. For one, we've abandoned the tree house and built a nice new house in the clearing near the waterfall where we first met. It's big and pretty damned comfortable, and best of all, its accessible by ladder rather than vine. I'm adaptable, but even I have my limits. Our life here is simple, but its also damned peaceful, and best of all, we're together.

We're not completely out of touch here. About a month after we settled in here, the second Davis expedition, this time lead by Sam Carter along with Janet Frasier and Teal'c, came by on the way to the ruins. It was great seeing them again. They looked good, but then again so did we. Dan'el and I accompanied them and worked with them. It was just like old times. Carter is still gushing about this amazing find. She's planning on publishing the findings and she wants Dan'el to help her write it up. After all, it was technically his discovery and he was the one who translated everything. I know Dan'el doesn't really care about such things, but it's nice that he'll get the credit he deserves. The Jackson legacy will live on.

And speaking of legacies, about eight months after our return to the jungle we received word that Nicholas Ballard, the twelfth Earl of Bluestoke had passed away. Despite everything that happened, Dan'el grieved deeply for his grandfather and actually so did I. While he hadn't exactly been my favorite person in life, Nick had done the right thing by Dan'el in the end, even though it had hurt like hell, and I can't help but respect that.

We returned to England so that Dan'el could pay his last respects. The funeral was long over, of course, but Dan'el wanted to do this for the old man and I couldn't argue with him on that. So we made our to Bluestoke Manor, this time in grief rather than anticipation. When we arrived, the family barrister took us to Nick's study and read the contents of the old man's will. Shortly before his death, he apparently changed it, naming Dan'el his sole heir and beneficiary, leaving him not only the title and the estate, but a vast fortune as well. His only stipulation was that Dan'el use it in a manner that would bring honor to the Bluestoke name. The codicil ended with a simple plea. "I'm sorry, Daniel. Please forgive me."

After much discussion, we called in Carter, Frasier and our buddy Teal'c to help us with our plan to establish the Bluestoke Foundation. Dan'el wanted to use the funds to support archeological, anthropological and linguistic research around the world. We all agreed it was a great idea and a legacy that would do all three generations of the Ballard-Jackson clan proud. Carter and Frasier promised to oversee the establishment of the foundation here in England while Teal'c would establish a branch in Africa as well. We returned to our home in the jungle, secure in the knowledge that we'd done a very good thing.

Life settled into a routine, a pretty damned idyllic one, actually. Dan'el and I spent out days exploring the jungle and the nights exploring one another. Teal'c made sure we received regular shipments of books, coffee, chocolate and Cheez Whiz. And me? Well, I got my fondest wish after all. Every morning for the rest of my life I get to wake up and find Dan'el snuggled in my arms fast asleep, a contented smile ghosting his lips, his breath whistling softly through his open mouth, while a small trail of drool trickles from those pretty lips to my chest. And as legacies go, I'd say that's the best one of all.

* * *

**Epilogue**

I awoke with a start, disoriented and bemused, my head swiveling about, trying to get my bearings. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was in my own living room, sprawled out on my couch. Daniel was seated at the far end, his limbs twisted and wrapped up in one of those weird positions of his that only the very young, very supple and very double jointed could ever achieve, He was reading a book-oh yeah, big shock there-while absently scratching himself. Jeez! What was it with this guy? Did he have fleas or something?

That thought gave me a start and an eerie sense of déjà-vu. Double jointed? Scratching? And then suddenly my strange but damned erotic dream came rushing back at me. My little monkey. Not tanned and long haired and naked-pity about that last one-but very much mine.

I must have made some sound upon awakening. Daniel looked over at me and smiled. "Hey," he said, his voice soft as he put his book down on the coffee table. "I thought you were gonna sleep all evening. I guess the movie wasn't as interesting as you remembered, huh?"

Movie? I looked down at the coffee table. Sure enough, there was an empty video box sitting there. I picked it up and looked at the title of the spine. "Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes." Well, that certainly explained the strange dream. Not to say it wasn't a good one, hell no. It was a damned sight better than good, incredible even. Still holding the empty video case, I looked over at Daniel, trying to imagine him all tanned and gleaming, a long mop of unruly blond hair cascading down his back. Nope, didn't work. Then again, who needed Tarzan when I had my own space monkey right here?

A wonderfully wicked thought suddenly came to mind. I tossed the video case back on to the coffee table and stood.

"Daniel?" I queried softly, trying to keep my voice as neutral and non-threatening as possible as I extended a hand in his direction.

Daniel's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He knew me well enough to know I was up to something, even if he didn't have the first clue as to what that might be. Nevertheless he moved towards me in what he thought was caution. 'Sucker,' I thought to myself as he came within striking range.

With a predatory smile on my lips, I lunged out and grabbed him. Before he could even manage to utter a single word of protest, I tossed him over my shoulder and began to make my way to the bedroom, ignoring the rather loud protest my own treacherous knees were giving in his stead.

"Jaaack!' he sputtered, his indignation coming on line right on cue. "What the hell are you doing? Put me down this instant!"

"Nope!" I replied cheekily. "Me Tarzan, you hot. Me gonna have wicked way with you all night long!"

"Jaaack!" he protested again. I slapped him on the ass with my free hand, not too hard, but enough to make him yelp and wriggle in that delightful way he had. 'Oh yeah, monkey-boy, you keep right on doing that!'

"Come, Lord of the Space Monkeys," I intoned with my most solemn voice. "We go now. Bed, soft. Me, hard." And then the mock gravity gave way to wry amusement. "If you show me your banana, I'll show you mine!" I concluded, with my best leering tone.

Daniel started laughing at that. "Alright, alright, I give. But so help me, if you call me 'Jane' or 'Cheetah' even once, you'll be singing soprano. Permanently!"

I chuckled in response. No worries there. I had much better things to do with my mouth than that.

When I finally reached the bedroom, I strode boldly through the threshold, kicking the door shut behind me. The night, and my space monkey were still young. And OK, so maybe I wasn't quite so young anymore, but at least I still had my stamina. And my enthusiasm. And a cock that had suddenly decided it needed to get out a lot more often. Or better, yet, in, if I could manage it.

And if the neighbors heard the occasional Tarzan yell coming from the O'Neill residence that night, well, it wasn't really any business of theirs, now was it?


End file.
